Sunlight
by Sunbattle
Summary: This story is set 20 years before the Firestar leaves his kittypet life. Sunkit has had some hard times, a terrible thing happens- leaving her with a reminder that will always haunt her. DISCONTINUED
1. Adventurer

Prologue-

This story is set 20 years before the great Fireheart leaves his kittypet life. And 15 years before Bluefur becomes Bluestar. Things are a little different:

The Riverclan's River is much bigger without the stepping stones the only way across are a rickety old bridge or swim.

The territories are much bigger, because the land is unsettled (meaning Twolegs are not here yet.)

Thunderclan was in dark times, ruled by an evil and desperate leader.

Riverclan

Leader: Glimmerstar- large fierce she-cat, glossy silver pelt, Amber Eyes

Deputy: Blueriver- proud gray-blue tom

Apprentice: Reedpaw

Medicine Cat: Leaffur- small gentle tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

Warriors:

Honeywhiskers- Sweet she-cat, golden coat with a few darker stripes, blue eyes.

Apprentice: Skypaw

Snowtail- small tom, solid gray except for the white specks that pattern his pelt, quiet but friendly.

Silverwings- Speedy Silver with black stripes, she-cat with green eyes.

Roseheart- beautiful dappled she-cat (tinged rose-colored) twirled tail, blue eyes.

Rabbitear- unusually long eared tom, dark tabby coat, amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Skypaw- gray-blue she-cat very quiet and observant, Blue eyes

Reedpaw- sleek brown tabby tom, bold, green eyes.

Queens-

Shimmerfur- bubbly calico she-cat, brown eyes.

Morningdawn- quick-tempered she cat, white with black spots. Green eyes.

Elders-

Bellyspots- elderly tom, all black except for large white spots on his belly.

Sandshore- sandy colored tom, virtually deaf, pale blue eyes. Oldest cat in Riverclan.

With this in mind, let us begin...

Ch. 1: Adventurer

A small ginger kit started to stir. She soon stood up, yawned and stretched her little cramped legs. Mischievously, the young kit named Sunkit looked around and carefully crawled away from the nest that she had slept in with her brother, Moonkit, and sister, Cometkit. They were all the same age of three moons. Once at the entrance of the dark nursery, she looked around again, listening, when her little black-tipped ears picked up nothing but the soft sound of sleeping cats, she relaxed.

Sunkit looked skyward, the sun, which she was named after, was just starting to rise. It was a beautiful autumn day. The watching kit was awed at the beautiful colors that showed in the sky. Then, confidently, she strode out of the Riverclan entrance.

"Streamkit will be so jealous when she hears what I saw. The others will think I truly am the most courageous of the kits and will want to be just liked me," Sunkit purred with delight. Thinking of these wonderful thoughts, she trotted on.

Sunkit enjoyed many sites: a butterfly fluttering past her nose which she chased around, a rainbow, scaring birds and watching the river (from a long distance). Finally after much playing in the reeds, Sunkit came up to an old bridge. It looked like a dead tree and if she had sat and thought about it, Sunkit would have never put a paw on it. However she just tossed her head and said," I wonder what's on the other side. Oh! It passes right over the river; none of the other kits even know that there is a river over here. Hah! The others will really admire me now, I crossed a river!" with that she started across the bridge.

"The river is really roaring!" Sunkit thought out loud, "I can't wait 'till I am over the bridge!"

Suddenly, the board Sunkit was standing on gave way and fell into the river with a splash; leaving Sunkit hanging on with her claws digging into another piece of the rotting old wood.

"Help, somebody help me! I'm going to fall; Help Mom, HELP!" Sunkit howled in terror.


	2. Ransom Kit

Ch.2, Ransom Kit

Pulling with all her limited strength, Sunkit was barely able to pull herself up. She couldn't think as she lay down to catch her breath. Finally, she was able to crawl onto land.

"Sweet, sweet land! I can't believe it! I am alive; if I had fallen in I would have drowned for sure!" Sunkit panted with relief.

Sunkit glanced around, she was exhausted.

"Oh! I am so tired; I could sleep for a moon! Hey! What are those?" Sunkit thought.

Giving in to her curiosity, Sunkit started to limp towards the things she had spotted, they were rocks.

"Hey! This must be that place that Honeywhiskers calls Sunningrocks. Maybe I could even catch a mouse! What a day I would have then: I was the first awake, first kit to leave camp, first to cross a dangerous bridge over a roaring river and to reach Sunningrocks, the best hunting grounds ever, and to catch a mouse!" Sunkit thought to herself with pride. However, she forgot all about it when she reached the big flat stones.

"Yes! Just the thing I need, huge flat sun warmed stones!" with that Sunkit drifted off to sleep immediately.

Sunkit awoke to the rustling of leaves. She looked around, warily but hearing nothing she started to drift off to sleep again.

"Just a mouse," Sunkit muttered to herself sleepily.

Before she could close her eyes again Sunkit heard hissing in the distance. Instantly awake and suddenly scared, she looked around.

"Who's there?" she called out shakily.

When there was no answer, Sunkit became more and more nervous; she stood and hid behind her rock.

"Go away! Please go away." Sunkit whimpered in the silence. She hated to admit it, but the young kit was terrified.

A large group of cats appeared and stalked out; a large menacing tom spotted Sunkit and said, "Ah, a small kit has ventured out of her nest!" With that he started for her.

Sunkit whimpered again and tried to become invisible.

Before the snarling ginger tom could reach her, Sunkit heard a yowling in the distance. Someone was coming to save her!

Soon, Blueriver appeared with Reedpaw, Honeywhiskers and Skypaw. Darting forward, Honeywhiskers reached forward and snatched Sunkit from her hiding place.

"Grassfire! How dare you come here, Sunningrocks belongs to Riverclan!" Blueriver yowled with anger at the ginger tom.

"Well, today, it will belong to Thunderclan! Attack the kit!" yowled the tom.

Sunkit was terrified but she took a tiny comfort that Honeywhiskers still clutched her in her teeth.

"Why would they want me? I haven't done anything wrong!" Sunkit thought desperately but soon she realized. She was to be a ransom!

Then, the surging mass of Thunderclan cats moved forward. The battle began; Blueriver yowled in fury and charged into their ranks swiping with his large claws. Strangely enough, the other cats paid no attention but ran at Honeywhiskers. The surprised she-cat was tackled by Grassfire and in the fight she had to drop the horror-stricken Sunkit.

"No!" screamed Skypaw when Sunkit was grabbed by one of the Thunderclan cats.

Blueriver dove at Sunkit's captor but failed when the Thunderclan cats formed a wall around her. Skypaw was fighting a white she-cat twice her size and Honeywhiskers was wrestling with another. It was to no avail. More Thunderclan re-informants arrived and soon Grassfire called, "Enough! If you want your kit back alive I suggest you leave. Your leader can take it up with Darkstar later." With that, the Thunderclan group stalked back into their forest watched by the helpless Riverclan cats.

R&R please!


	3. Ransomed

Thanks to Krissy25 for being my first reviewer!

* * *

Ch. 3 Ransomed: 

Sunkit was carried into the Thunderclan camp. She felt too wretched to snarl in defiance at her captors.

The cat carrying her dropped her roughly on the dusty ground. Sunkit didn't even look up, just cowered on the floor.

"May all cats old enough to catch their prey gather here for a clan meeting," floated a soft voice.

Only then did Sunkit look up. On top of a large rock sat an all black surprisingly beautiful she-cat. Sunkit sniffed the air to smell the scent of Thunderclan and she curled her lip to draw the scent away from her nostrils. She crouched even lower when more cats came into the clearing; soon she was surrounded by them.

"Cats of Thunderclan, I, Darkstar, have something to tell you," the cat began, "look around you, do you see anything unusual? What you see is the first sign of victory Thunderclan has seen in moons, I give you Sunkit, Thunderclan's first prisoner!"

Cats cheered loudly and Sunkit received mocking stares on all sides.

"Now, the plan is this: we will trade in this miserable kit for Sunningrocks! Everyone knows the yellowbellied Riverclan will do anything to save their precious kit," Purred the black she-cat.

Despite her fear, Sunkit still felt a flash of anger at these harsh words. She summoned up every last scrap of courage she could muster and called," What happened to the Warriors code? Have you turned your backs on Starclan? Even you wretched creatures wouldn't dare to do so."

With that, a huge jet black tom sprang at her claws unsheathed, Sunkit saw a lightening fast paw stretch out and swipe her across the mouth. She felt a terrible sharp pang of pain, and then everything faded to a deep blackness as if she was swallowed, and Sunkit fainted from shock of the wicked blow

When she woke up, Sunkit was in a dark place, darker than the nursery back in Riverclan. Next to her lay a mouse but Sunkit pushed it away from her.

"Where am I?" Sunkit whispered to herself

"Why did I ever leave the nursery? Why did I ever cross that bridge! Why…" Sunkit broke off from her moaning when she heard voices outside her prison.

"Well then, Glimmerstar, do we have a deal? Sunningrocks for Sunkit?" purred a cat in a silky tone.

"Oh, no!" Sunkit thought in horror, "It's Darkstar, but it's Glimmerstar! She's here to save me!"

"The punishment Starclan will give you far outweighs that puny piece of territory you will have stolen," came Glimmerstar's reply.

"That is not your concern now; it will was be worth it! Grassfire, fetch the prisoner."

The light almost blinded her when the Grassfire entered her prison. Sunkit shrank from the huge tom; she tried to run but Grassfire was much faster than she. Sunkit managed to hiss with rage when the deputy reached for her. She slashed her unsheathed claws and managed to slit his nose but he just laughed at her and caught her scruff easily between his teeth. Soon, he triumphantly carried the kit reeking of fear scent to Darkstar's small feet. Sunkit hit the ground with a huff as Grassfire threw her down but she recovered quickly and raced to her leader's side shaking with fear.

Looking quickly around, Sunkit saw that none of the Riverclan warriors were here, only Glimmerstar and Blueriver.

Blueriver and Grassfire stood facing each other, backs arched and ears flat.

"Grassfire! Calm yourself, we have what we want, so let them go!" Darkstar said smoothly. "Goodbye, Glimmerstar, Blueriver and little Sunkit. I hope you have enjoyed your visit here in Thunderclan! Oh yes, that reminds me, stay off of our territory now! Goodbye!"

The Thunderclan deputy retreated back to his leader's side. Blueriver gave a menacing hiss in the Thunderclan cats' direction before turning away to follow his leader.

Reaching the River, Sunkit looked up at Glimmerstar and said sadly," I'm really sorry, Glimmerstar, I have really learned my lesson. I'll never wander off again!"

"I hope you have, Sunkit. Wandering off is very dangerous, as you have seen. You have cost our clan dearly today and the Thunderclan could have killed you easily. Your mother is very upset. " Glimmerstar replied.

"Um, how are we going to cross the river?" Sunkit anxiously asked.

Glimmerstar turned around and asked Blueriver, "Blueriver, when we get to the River would you carry Sunkit across?"

The deputy nodded solemnly and the defeated cats walked silently down to the bank of the river. Soon, they reached a quieter spot where the River wasn't roaring anymore. Without hesitation, Glimmerstar dove into the river and started swimming.

Sunkit shut her eyes tightly when the big blue-gray tom leaned over and picked her up in his teeth. She winced when Blueriver plunged into the cold water that made her soak her belly fur. When Blueriver pulled himself out of the water he set Sunkit gently down. Sunkit shook her fur drenched with water and said when they started on, "It's so good to be in Riverclan territory again!"

Sunkit noticed that all the warriors were out on guard. She cringed as they gave her a hostile stare as she walked passed; she felt ashamed and embarrassed.

"What had Glimmerstar meant by 'You've cost your clan dearly today.'?" She looked to the edge of the forest and saw a hunting party coming in empty handed.

"Finally, an end to this day!" Sunkit looked to her namesake the sun and saw it setting in tones of pinks and oranges. Just like the sun sank behind the mountain, so did her spirits.


	4. Back Home

Thanks Luxpaw!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4 Back Home

It was dark when Sunkit streaked into the Riverclan nursery.

"MOM! Mom, where are you?" Sunkit called desperately.

"Sunkit, there you are!" Morningdawn cried.

The white she-cat covered her lost kit with licks; for once Sunkit didn't pull away but enjoyed the comfort of her mother's warm rasping tongue. She didn't mind the out pouring of affection even if it was in front of her brothers and sister and the other kits in the nursery,

"Oh, Mom, I've missed you so much!" Sunkit cried.

Morningdawn looked at her kit and stiffened with horror, "Sunkit! You're bleeding, come, we'll go to Leaffur at once!"

Sunkit hadn't felt the sting of the wound that cut across her mouth until now. Now, she whimpered in pain and followed her mother to the medicine cat's den.

"Well, Sunkit, your wound is deep, but you are young and you will recover. Unfortunately, you will bear that scar forever It won't be that noticeable but it will be there," said the gentle spotted medicine cat after examining the kit's wound. Sunkit liked the old medicine cat Leaffur. He spoke softly with confidence and did mention that she had been the source of the trouble her clan now must face.

After giving Sunkit a poultice for the cut, the medicine cat let Sunkit leave.

"So, our little runaway is back," called a gentle teasing voice in the nursery. Sunkit felt a shock of embarrassment again as her mother's friend reminded her of the trouble.

"Oh, hi Shimmerfur. Where's Streamkit?" meekly asked Sunkit to the calico she-cat.

"Shhh… She's sleeping. Don't wake her, please!"

"Don't worry, Shimmerfur, she won't. Sunkit is going to bed now. She's had a long day!" spoke Morningdawn softly.

"Ah, Mom! Do I have to?" Sunkit complained, "I just got home and I want to catch up with…"

"No way," Morningdawn interrupted. With that Morningdawn bent over her kit and tucked Sunkit next to her.

"I'm really not tired…" Sunkit yawned.

Sunkit curled up, contentedly sighed and was soon fast asleep.

"Goodnight, my little Sunkit." Morningdawn crooned.


	5. Troubles for Sunkit

Ch. 5: Troubles for Sunkit

The next day, the ginger kit stayed in the nursery. Her cut didn't bother her as much any more but she still felt the shame of causing so much trouble, and Morningdawn brought Sunkit a large mouse, which Sunkit devoured happily

"So, Streamkit, what's new with you?" Sunkit said trying to keep the subject off of her.

"Well, Silverwings came in while you were sleeping and talked with me for a while. She thinks I'll be made an apprentice soon!" Streamkit said excitedly.

"Wow that would be so cool! You would get a mentor and get to fight off those Thunderclan rats." Sunkit replied.

"Yes, who would you want for your mentor, Sunkit?"

Shyly, Sunkit admitted, "Well, I kinda wanted Glimmerstar. She hasn't had an apprentice in forever!"

"Yah! That'll be the day!" snorted a loud obnoxious voice, it was Moonkit.

"Stop it, Moonkit!" said the outraged Sunkit to her twin brother.

"Hah!" chuckled the grey kit again, "The only mentor that you could ever be fit for is Roseheart! And only because she's so fat and lazy that she never leaves camp or does anything!"

"Yeah, that right! That's all you'll ever be good for!" proclaimed the rest of the kits: Cometkit- Sunkit's other sibling and Mudkit- Streamkit's brother.

With that, the two kits turned their backs on the group and continued their conversation in hushed whispers, glancing back ever so often to glare at their siblings.

"I'd want Glimmerstar. She's so cool!" Sunkit proclaimed.

"No! That's who I want!" Streamkit said.

Soon, the two kits were in a squabble about who they thought deserved Glimmerstar.

"No, Sunkit, you're too disobedient for Glimmerstar, Silverwings said!" Streamkit yowled breaking away from the hushed whispers.

Immediately, snickers followed.

"Streamkit!" Shimmerfur scolded stepping into the nursery, "Be nice to Sunkit and apologize. It's time for bed. Plus, you two are far too young to become apprentices. I've never heard of a three-moon apprentice before!"

"Sorry, Sunkit." Streamkit mumbled but Sunkit could tell the apology wasn't at all sincere. Both of the mothers hustled their complaining kits to bed.

"Sunkit," said Morningdawn, "You are going to need a good night's sleep if you are going to explore the camp tomorrow."

"Really?" Sunkit asked excitedly.

"Yes, it's time for you to start to break away from living in the nursery and not bother me all day."

"Oh boy! I can't wait!" Sunkit said excitedly.

"Shhh…" With that they all drifted gently off to sleep.

Please Read and Review!


	6. The Gatherings

Thanks to wolfhorse, Luxpaw- now Luxtail, I guess, and Krissy25 for reviewing!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Later that night when the Silverpelt was brightly shining, with the kits and apprentices sound asleep, Glimmerstar called a meeting with her warriors, medicine cat and wise elders.

"I've called you all together to tell you what has happened the last day." Glimmerstar began sadly. "As you all know, Sunkit wandered off yesterday and wandered over to Sunningrocks. Well, according to Blueriver and the others, Thunderclan attacked. Grassfire hatched a plan and instead of directly fighting our well trained warriors, they grabbed Sunkit and threatened to… well… dispose of her."

All the gathered cats hissed at the thought of performing such a dreadful and dishonorable act.

"They told our warriors to back off and if we ever wanted to see Sunkit again I needed to meet Darkstar and arrange something with her." Glimmerstar said angrily. "So, I had no choice but to meet with her and surrender over Sunningrocks. Even though that was our best hunting grounds and carried the special herb that cures Deathberries. (A berry that will kill you in seconds) Do not despair, my clan, Starclan will provide. For it is written, no one gets left behind or forgotten. Starclan will show us the way, in blood or maybe…"

"Or maybe we should banish the dishonorable ransom note instead!" Hissed Rabbitear's interrupting voice.

"Yes! I agree. We should wait until she is old enough, though, we are not murders; even if the criminal deserves it!" supported Rabbitear's mate, Silverwings.

"Enough!" Blueriver hissed impatiently, "Glimmerstar is the leader and will decide overall, not you!"

"Thank you, Blueriver," Glimmerstar said and continued, "Anyway, Sunkit might even save us from Thunderclan, she is a brave little kit. The meeting is over. Oh, and also, be nice to Sunkit; she has had a hard enough time already. My cats, if you see or hear any cats making it hard for Sunkit, stop them and if they are an apprentice, make them do another chore. Okay?"

The clan responded with grunts and the cats moved swiftly and silently towards their dens.

The stars the cats called "Silverpelt" shone brightly in the twilight hours.

The next morning, Sunkit bounced out of her nest.

"Streamkit, Streamkit wake up!" Sunkit shouted.

"I'm up! I'm up." Streamkit yawned.

"Let's go! Let's go!"

Sunkit raced out of the nursery and stopped, looking around.

"Streamkit? Streamkit where are you?" Sunkit called.

Out of no where, Streamkit pounced on Sunkit and the two rolled around the worn clearing, laughing and growling.

"Well if it isn't little ransom note!" mocked a scratchy voice.

Sunkit twisted her head around and recognized the brown tabby.

"Reedpaw! What's your problem?" Streamkit growled at the big tabby, "You don't think Sunkit feels bad enough about that incident!"

Instantly, Sunkit felt the hot shame of the event. Sunningrocks had been in Riverclan's territory for a long time.

"Well, I wasn't foolish enough to go wandering out on my own when I was a kit!" snarled Reedpaw.

"Reedpaw! What are you doing?" called a voice.

Sunkit recognized the newcomer as Snowtail.

Reedpaw ducked his head and said, "Uh, nothing, just talking to these two kits."

"Well, I think you could be doing something a little more useful! Go take care of the elders!" replied Snowtail over his shoulder as he headed out on a hunting patrol.

Stalking off, Reedpaw headed towards the elders den where Bellyspots and Sandshore nested.

The two kits started to tussle again, comment forgotten.

Later, Streamkit and Sunkit were tucked into the nursery again when the summoning call came from Glimmerstar.

"I hate it when they do that," Sunkit said to Streamkit, "Just because we haven't caught any prey yet shouldn't keep us from important meetings!"

"Yeah! Let's go sneak up and listen." Streamkit suggested.

"No, let's just poke our heads out of the nursery so we can hear what Glimmerstar has to say!"

With that, the little kits crawled towards the entry of the nursery and listened.

"You guys are going to be in trouble!" Mudkit and Cometkit said together.

Sunkit continued to ignore the others and pointed her little black ears towards the gathering of the cats.

"Tonight is a gathering; finally we will tell all the other clans to beware of the wretchedness of a lowly clan!" Glimmerstar yowled, "I will take the following: Blueriver, Honeywhiskers, Skypaw, Bellyspots, Leaffur, and Rabbitear. The rest of the warriors will stay here. That will leave the camp well protected!" We will never trust the Thunderclan to act with honor again!

The summoned cats stood up and began walking towards the reeds that marked the entrance of Riverclan camp.

Later, when Sunkit was drowsy with sleep, the cats came back. Instantly awake, Sunkit crept up to the nursery entrance and looked out. The cats stalked about and they all looked to be in a rage!

Soon, Glimmerstar leapt up onto a rock but there was no need to call them because all the cats gathered around her.

"Well," Glimmerstar said, icily calm, "The gathering was very eventful. The yellowbellied Thunderclan declared that they had found some new territory. Shadowclan and Windclan accepted it without a thought but we hissed and yowled, interrupting Darkstar's speech. She asked me meekly what the problem was and I said I had no respect for a heart that was as dark as hers."

All the cats yowled their anger and Sunkit became slightly alarmed, "What happened now! How can so much trouble have been caused just because I took a tour of Riverclan territory?"

"Darkstar hissed and all her warriors spat. Windstar asked me what was wrong and I said to all the assembled warriors, 'Is it not against the warrior's code to hold a helpless kit for ransom? Is it not against everything good to injure a small defenseless kit? Is it not written that the clans can only expand their claims to hunting lands by victory in honored battle, not by threatening death to our offspring?' With this, all the Windclan and Shadowclan warriors were very alarmed and they asked who would do this."

"They didn't suspect a thing!" called Rabbitear, lashing his tail in anger.

"The warrior's code breaker is none other than the pretty and noble Darkstar,' I purred sarcastically to them. Well then Darkstar went into a hissing fit and stormed out of the gathering with her warriors surrounding her. Shocked to their tails, Windclan and Shadowclan asked me if it was true and if they could help but I just said they were very kind. So came the end of the gathering." Glimmerstar finished.

Glimmerstar leaped off of her rock and she walked into her den. The cats swarmed into their den and the two eavesdropping kits snuck back to bed.


	7. Badge of Courage

Thanks for the comment, wolfhorse, I'll try!

* * *

"The morning air is really cold!" Sunkit observed when she walked out of the nursery the next morning with Streamkit.

Sunkit had shared a small lean mouse with Streamkit for breakfast but the two kits were still hungry. But that wasn't unusual, Morningdawn had said that all the cats in the winter had less to eat than in the summer.

Instead of normally running around and tussling with each other, the two kits huddled together for warmth. To pass the time, Sunkit and Streamkit watched the warriors. Sunkit noticed Reedpaw, a dark tabby apprentice walk quietly over towards a warrior.

"I can't find any prey, today, Blueriver, I'm sorry." Reedpaw said shamefully to his blue-grey mentor.

"It's alright, Reedpaw, it isn't your fault." Blueriver said softly.

Sunkit looked over to where the prey was usually stacked by the elder's den. Today it was awfully small.

"I bet Thunderclan is feasting today!" Sunkit mewed to herself looking out towards Thunderclan territory. Out of the corner of her eye, Sunpaw saw Moonkit, Cometkit and Mudkit stalk over to stand by Streamkit.

"This is all your fault!" Cometkit said hotly.

"No, it not! Sunkit growled in reply, trying to be the tough kit again.

"Yes, it is!" joined in Moonkit, "If we still had Sunningrocks then we would have more chance of better prey. Everyone knows that Sunningrocks was the best hunting grounds, mouse-brain.

"No, you're wrong!" Sunkit howled, turning, she charged out of the Riverclan camp.

Sunkit didn't stop running until she could run no longer. Gasping for breath, she came to a pool of water and gazed down. In the water, she saw her reflection. Suddenly, Sunkit drew in her breath with surprise. There, staring back at her was her reflection but that wasn't what made her gasp. It was the scar, right across her cheek which caught her eye. It was completely healed but if anyone looked at her, they would see the ugly scar and would be reminded of her suffering clan.

"Why? Why must I so greatly pay for one simply mistake? Must I always bear this hideous scar? No one treats me the same anymore, only Streamkit and Mother. The other kits won't say anything but mean things! What have I become?" Sunkit asked her reflection.

Her spirits never been lower, Sunkit couldn't bear to look at herself anymore; she splashed water over her reflection, making the water ripple. Then, she threw herself down by the pool of water and cried. She cried for a long time; it was cold and Sunkit shivered but she did not care, she wished that she had never been born.

Suddenly a thought came to Sunkit, "If I can make it up to the clan some how, maybe if I work twice as hard as any other apprentice and when I grow up I can join the fight to take back all my clan has lost. Then, but only then, I can forget all of this. I shall live up to my namesake, the sun, and be the light to my suffering clan. I can do this!" Sunkit thought to herself.

Finally, Sunkit gathered enough confidence to return home.

As she turned into the camp, Streamkit came bounding up to her and licked her face.

"There you are! Oh, Sunkit, I've been so worried about you." Streamkit said joyfully.

"Thanks, Streamkit. Did anyone notice I was gone?"

"Yes, Reedpaw and Rabbitear did, but they just smiled and walked away. I don't think they told anyone." Streamkit answered.

"Streamkit, since we are now 4 moons old do you think we will be made apprentices soon?" Sunkit asked hopefully.

"I don't know. I hope so, but you can never tell." Streamkit told her friend.

The two friends walked back to the nursery; they drew themselves up proudly, their heads held high, tails erect, defying any cat they passed.

"Hah! Look at Sunkit. She looks like a fool!" commented Moonkit accompanied by his other sister, Cometkit.

Sunkit whipped around and snarled so wickedly that Cometkit took a step back.

"Oh, the look Cometkit. Sunkit is trying to act tough, she really is a fool. If I ever did anything as stupid as what she did, I'd leave because I wouldn't be wanted!" Moonkit mocked.

Instead of being stung by the taunt, Sunkit took a step forward. However, Moonkit and Cometkit, who was reassured by Moonkit, goaded her on with laughing eyes. Giving one last warning, the furious Sunkit arched her back, making her ginger fur puff out but unfortunately, the clueless kits didn't realize how serious Sunkit was. She leaped forward and brought one of her black tipped paws, with unsheathed claws, raking over Moonkit's face. Moonkit reared back, for he hadn't expected the attack at all and Cometkit, after seeing how angry Sunkit really was, ran into the shelter of the nursery.

Moonkit wasn't going to give up so easily, though, after recovering from the shock, he plunged at his older sister. He was no match for the fury that Sunkit had bottle up inside her; she had dealt with his scorn and mocking for too long. Soon, the dark grey kit cringed on the floor and whimpered, "I'm sorry, Sunkit. I didn't mean to make you so mad. I guess I was jealous."

Instantly confused, Sunkit sheathed her claws and asked, "How? You didn't do anything wrong!"

"But you've been out of camp, met Thunderclan and have a scar!" Moonkit cried.

"Yes, an ugly hideous marking that reminds me of what happened to Sunningrocks!" Sunkit yowled.

"Sunkit, of course it's bad if you look at it in that way! But, to me, it's a badge of courage! You spoke up for your clan in the midst of our enemies, you insulted them, and being a little tiny kit, too." Moonkit proclaimed. You wouldn't cower, you took that scratch for all of us, and I heard some of the older warrior cats talk about it. Sunkit answered "Yeah, but I heard some cats wanted me banned!" "You're right Sunkit, but none of the cats that matter, and anyway I heard Glimmerstar talking to Leaffur and she said you were very brave, especially for a three moon."

"I… guess I've never thought of it… like that before," Sunkit admitted.

"I'm sorry I kept insulting you. Even when I knew it really hurt you." Moonkit apologized.

"Thanks, Moonkit." Sunkit purred and touched noses with her brother.

The two kits walked to the medicine cat's den together, closer than they had ever been.

"Well, Moonkit," Leaffur said gently, "This scratch over your nose will heal nicely. Sorry, you're not going to have a cool scar like Sunkit, in a couple days it'll be as good as new."

Moonkit nodded his head and eagerly turned around to follow Sunkit out of the medicine cat's dark den. The rest of the day, Moonkit, Streamkit and Sunkit played together, leaving Mudkit and Cometkit to go gossip.

Silverpelt shone brightly when Moonkit and Sunkit were tucked next to Morningdawn's side.

"Thanks, Moonkit," Sunkit meowed, "For playing with us today and that you didn't make fun of me. It really meant a lot to me. It has been a long time since I really had fun."

"Your welcome, Sunkit," Moonkit said solemnly and reached forward to give his sister a lick.

Sunkit purred for the first time with Moonkit.


	8. Winter Ice

Ch. 7- Winter Ice

Sunkit shivered when she awoke. She groaned sleepily and looked towards the entrance of the nursery. Instead of seeing the worn earth, she saw a carpeting of white stuff.

Instantly curious, she crawled away from Morningdawn's comfortable side and to the entrance. Sunkit dabbed a black tipped paw at the white stuff, it felt cold and wet, making Sunkit jerk back her paw. The same stuff was falling in the air, too. It was her first winter, the cold was intense and several of the cats were thinner since the kill pile has been low since the loss of the Sunningrocks hunting ground

"Sunkit, that's called snow. If you want to go explore it, stay in camp." Morningdawn sleepy voice called.

"Thanks Mom!" Sunkit called back excitedly.

The four moon old kit prepared to jump into the stuff called 'snow', her body felt full of energy.

"3, 2, 1!" Sunkit yowled before she launched herself into the snow. It was cold, now, but Sunkit didn't care. She was having so much fun!

Over and over she rolled in it, Sunkit batted at the falling snowflakes with her claws; once she squeaked with surprise when one landed on her nose because it was instantly gone.

"This is so fun! I bet Streamkit would really enjoy this!" Sunkit thought.

So, she trudged back to the nursery and shook her coat before crawling into the nursery.

"Streamkit, Streamkit come on, you're missing all of this!" Sunkit meowed excitedly at Streamkit, who was still sleeping at her mother's side with Mudkit.

After nudging her with a paw, Sunkit gave up and trotted over to Moonkit and poked him a little more roughly than she had done to Streamkit.

"What?"

"Get up, all ready; you're going to miss this!" Sunkit yowled.

"All right, I'm up!" Moonkit said, energized by Sunkit's exciting words.

Following his sister out of the nursery, Moonkit took no hesitation at the snow and plowed right through it. Soon, the two were pouncing on each other in the snow and rolling together.

"This is the best fun I've ever had, Sunkit!" Moonkit panted after a while.

"Me, too!" Sunkit replied breathlessly.

"Let's go see what the warriors are doing!" Moonkit suggested.

When Sunkit agreed heartily, Moonkit trudged to the fresh-kill pile and stopped.

"Oh no!" Moonkit cried in anguish.

"What?" Sunkit meowed, but she soon spotted it.

The fresh kill only had seven puny mice on it. "Moonkit, we have to help! We can get some," Sunkit whispered to her brother, "No one will be able to find us either with this snow! Come on!"

"Alright," he whispered just as quietly, "Let's go."

Quietly, the kits, driven by instinct to help their clan, crawled out of the Riverclan entrance.

"Sunkit," Moonkit whispered once they were out of camp, "Lead us to the river! Maybe we some prey has strayed from Sunningrocks or something!"

"Okay but if we're caught, it's your fault!" Sunkit whispered.

The two kits trudged along, listening intently for prey. Suddenly, Moonkit drew up and his dark grey ears turned and swiveled.

"Shhh..." Moonkit hissed, "I smell something."

Sunkit sniffed the air, she too smelled something. Together, brother and sister crept forward. Soon, they saw it; it was a mouse nibbling on a seed.

Before Sunkit could think, Moonkit pounced.

The mouse looked up, squeaked and ran. Moonkit raced after it and Sunkit, too, gave chase. Moonkit did not need Sunkit's help, though, he gave another tremendous leap and pinned the mouse to the ground.

"Moonkit, you caught it!" Sunkit mouth dropped in awe.

Picking the mouse up between his teeth, he trotted proudly back to Sunkit.

"You're the best hunter! How did you do that? Can you teach me?" Sunkit meowed.

"Sure!" Moonkit said proudly, his blue eyes glowing with pride.

"Let's keep going to the River, I don't smell anything else here. Do you?" Sunkit meowed.

Sunkit kept praising Moonkit about his mouse, making him purr with pleasure. When they could hear the roaring of the river, the kits became more and more excited. The misty air was still falling with snow. The cats were cold but each step sent a jolt of energy up Sunkit's spine. There was no way she wanted to quit know, after she had seen Moonkit catch something.

"If he can do it, so can I," she thought determinedly.

Here, the roaring was so loud that Sunkit had to talk very loudly if she wanted Moonkit to here her.

"Let's go down to the River's edge." Sunkit suggested.

"Yes, but let's go to another part of the river that isn't roaring like this!" Moonkit said.

Soon, they reached the place where Sunkit had crossed with Glimmerstar and Blueriver last time. They looked down and saw little things swimming in the water.

"Let's try to catch one of those things down there. What is it, some kind of water mouse?" Sunkit told Moonkit.

Sunkit waited at the river's edge for a long time; instinct told her to keep very still. Suddenly, she flashed out a paw and brought it into the water just as quickly. She hit one and it flung it out of the water.

"Get it Moonkit!" Sunkit screamed.

Moonkit dropped his mouse and reached for the river creature as it flopped around on the bank. He bit it hard with his new sharp teeth and the thing stopped wriggling. He stood over it and asked Sunkit, "What is it?"

"I don't now, let's take it back now to Leaffur and he can examine it!" Sunkit told her brother excitedly.

"Okay, let's go!" Moonkit squealed with excitement.

"I'll carry it, because I caught it. You just killed it." Sunkit informed.


	9. The Fish

Ch. 8 The Fish

Moonkit and Sunkit quietly snuck back into camp, they crawled in the snow towards the medicine cat's den. It was really hard for Sunkit because her water mouse was about the size of her, so she had to drag it. Finally there, Sunkit laid down her fish and called gently, "Leaffur, are you there?"

Soon, the tortoiseshell tom appeared and said, "Yes, I am here, Sunkit. What do you want?"

Stepping forward, Sunkit nudged the water-mouse to Leaffur's feet. "Can you tell us what it is? Is it good to eat?"

Leaffur's pale green eyes opened wide, he gently sniffed the animal and said, "This is called a fish. They swim at the bottom of our river. Warriors have tried to catch them before but it was hard and catching mice is easier, so we forgot about them. How in Starclan's name were you ever able to catch this?"

"So it's good to eat?" Moonkit asked.

"Yes, Moonkit, these are very good to eat, they make your coat shiny and they are very fattening." Leaffur replied.

"Wait!" Leaffur hissed with realization, "You've been out of camp again! Sunkit, how could you after what has happened?"

The two kits were shocked; they had never expected Leaffur to react that way.

"Well, Leaffur," Moonkit explained, "We noticed the fresh-kill was really low and so we decided to go out hunting. We are almost 5 moons old! So, first I smelled a mouse; I crept closer (Moonkit began illustrating here) and closer and it saw me but I was too quick for it!" Moonkit paused with pride.

"Then," Sunkit began extremely excited, "We decided to go down to the river because prey might want to have a drink or something; well anyway, we came to the water's edge, where it was quieter, and I looked over and saw this thing!" Sunkit said poking the fish with one paw, "And…"

"And then," Moonkit interrupted too excited to wait, "Sunkit waited for forever at the water's edge. Just when I was going to say something, she flashed out her paw, like this," Moonkit demonstrated by flashing one of his dark grey paws at the fish, "Then, the fish leaped out of the water, Sunkit screamed at me to kill it, so I dropped my precious mouse and bit it! After I killed it, we decided to go back to camp to see if we could eat it!"

"Your mother can give you the talk about not leaving camp because I am very proud of you two!" Leaffur concluded. "Moonkit, you may add your mouse to the fresh kill pile and Sunkit, you need to present your fish to Glimmerstar."

Leaving the medicine cat's den, the two kits split up, each of them to deliver their fresh-kill.

"Glimmerstar?" Sunkit called as she reached her leader's den.

A voice sounded from inside, "Yes, I'm here, Sunkit. You may come in!"

Sunkit entered the den, dragging her fish with her. Inside it was cozy and warm, much better than the now snowy clearing.

"Glimmerstar, Leaffur would like me to show this to you." Sunkit explained.

Glimmerstar's amber eyes moved to the fish that Sunkit was carrying and asked, "What is this?"

"It is called a fish."

Glimmerstar had the same reaction of the wise old medicine cat, "Are you sure?" the she-cat demanded.

"Well, that's what Leaffur said."

"If this is true, Sunkit, you should be proud of your accomplishment. We are the Riverclan and the water brings life to the valley, if you could catch more fish then clan will fair better this winter! Bring the fish closer, Sunkit, so I may examine it."

Sunkit watched Glimmerstar's eyes as her leader closely examined the fish. After a while, Glimmerstar looked up and said to Sunkit, "Thank you, Sunkit, you may add this fish to the fresh-kill pile."

Picking up her fish, Sunkit backed out of Glimmerstar's cozy den and back into the snowy clearing. The icy wind hit her like a blow, but she turned her head aside and kept walking towards the fresh-kill pile. She proudly dropped it on the where the fresh kill pile was, the mice that where there in the morning were now gone and those cats return from the forest would have a fresh fish to share, then ran back to the nursery to tell Streamkit of all that had happened today.

"Now, I hardly noticed the snow," she thought


	10. Glimmerstar's Meeting

Ch.8 Glimmerstar's Meeting

Once again, after Sunkit was curled up with Moonkit, Glimmerstar held another meeting with her warriors. The cats gathered in the snow and listened to what their leader had to say.

"As your leader, I must share the news that our clan is struggling this winter, many have notice that hunting as been sparse, several of our warriors are going without so that the Queens can feed the kits, without strong warriors we are in parole, they will not hunt as well, or if we are attached, we may not be able to defend this camp. But there is new hope! You might have noticed, today, something strange on the fresh-kill pile." Glimmerstar began.

Several cats nodded in agreement, and Snowtail called out, "Yes, Glimmerstar, what was it? It tasted very good and was the biggest food animal I have seen in years."

"Well, one of our kits found it. It is called a fish."

All of the gathered cats dropped their jaws in awe. To add to their shock, Glimmerstar announced the name of the hunter; Sunkit is the catcher of this fish. Murmurs of disbelief rumbled through the gathering. Glimmerstar continued. As of tomorrow, I will make Sunkit, Streamkit, and Moonkit apprentices. However, I will ask Sunkit to teach the apprentices, and kits 3 moons and above how to catch these fish. Snowtail will watch over them while our kits are at the river. He will decide who can hunt fish. Our warriors will do what they do best; they will hunt mice, rabbits or anything else they can find. I don't want our warriors to try and learn a new way of hunting until we are strong again.

"You lie! Sunkit couldn't possibly have caught that huge fish," Reedpaw shouted, "You just want us to forget all that Sunkit has done!"

"Quiet, Reedpaw," Blueriver spat with menace at his own apprentice; "You will learn in time to hold your tongue! Go to the apprentices' den, now!"

Reedpaw, his head hung in great shame, walked quietly to the apprentice den. His deep hate for Sunkit, partially influenced from his father, Rabbitear, had finally caused him trouble.

"I am so sorry, Glimmerstar," Blueriver said, "My apprentice will be punished for that."

"Actually, I have a better idea. Reedpaw and Skypaw will join the kits tomorrow and learn to fish. What better punishment than to have the kit he despises to be above him in status? However, Skypaw will just be there to help Snowtail supervise the kits. Snowtail, you will need a good night's sleep. Kits can be very foolish and rambunctious." Glimmerstar started to close but suddenly hissed wickedly, surprising all her warriors in her bitterness, "Ah, yes! I have forgotten the wickedness of Thunderclan! We will need a few more warriors to watch over these kits; you never know what else Thunderclan might want. Another poor helpless kit would mightily please them, I am sure. Honeywhiskers and Blueriver I want you to try and hunt near the fishing patrol when the sun is high in the sky. Blueriver, I wish to speak with you in my den." With that, Glimmerstar leaped off of her high-rock, when she met the ground snow flew up in the air, and the meeting was over.


	11. Sunpaw

Sorry it's taken so long...

"Wake up my kits," crowed a happy Morningdawn, "Today is a very special day; there is going to be a special meeting today, this announcement sent a wave of excitement through the nursery. What is it, what is it asked Sunkit and Moonkit, You'll see answered Morningdawn, Sunkit and Moonkit, you are to become apprentices!"

At the same time, Shimmerfur announced that Streamkit was to become an apprentice as well.

The named kits jumped up and started chatting excitedly while the mothers started to rapidly groom their kits.

"Mom!" Sunkit squealed impatiently at her mother who was busily rasping her pink tongue over Sunkit's ginger fur, "that's enough!"

"All right, All right!" Morningdawn said exasperatedly, and then the happy she-cat turned on Moonkit and began to groom the grey kit as well.

Finally, at moonhigh, Sunkit followed Streamkit out of the nursery when the familiar call summoned them into the clearing. She sat by her mother who proudly wrapped her tail around Moonkit and Sunkit.

"Welcome, my cats," Glimmerstar began, "Today we have very rare occasion, since the taking of Sunningrocks we our clan has have been suffering because we have not had much luck in prey. Also, we need to be able to protect ourselves; we also need more hunting patrols. We have a rare talent among us, kits who are able to hunt during a time when prey is small and few, it all comes down to this: in desperate times you need to take desperate measures. So, the kits that will be made apprentices today are a moon early."

The shock of the announcement hit her like a falling pine cone, then shock turned to excitement, Sunkit looked around the clearing filled with cats; who would be her mentor?

"Streamkit, come forward," Glimmerstar called and then summoned Silverwings. "Silverwings, you have served your clan very well. Ottertail was your mentor, Starclan rest his soul, and I hope you will be able to pass on all that you have learned to Streampaw."

Coming forward, Silverwings bent to touch noses with the newly named Streampaw; then mentor and apprentice moved back into the crowd.

Looking over at Shimmerfur, Sunkit noticed that the queen was ready to burst with pride.

Next, Glimmerstar called Moonkit and Snowtail forward and said, "Snowtail, you are one of my most valuable warriors. You use your wits to defend yourself more than your strength; I hope you will be able to pass this courageous trait on to Moonpaw."

With that, Moonkit did the accustomed thing, looking very proud and excited, he touched noses with Snowtail. Moonkit followed Snowtail back to sit by Sunkit and Streampaw.

"Now, I would like Skypaw to step forward." Glimmerstar purred.

"Has Glimmerstar forgotten me?" Sunkit panicked. Moonpaw and Streampaw looked worried, too.

"Honeywhiskers, does Skypaw know the way of the Warrior's code? Has she worked hard enough to become a warrior?" Glimmerstar asked.

"Yes, she does. She is an excellent hunter and skilled fighter. I am proud that she is my apprentice," answered the proud Honeywhiskers.

Glimmerstar looked up at the stars and said, "I, Glimmerstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice, she has trained hard to learn your noble code and I commend that you make her a warrior in return." Then looking at the quivering Skypaw, Glimmerstar asked, "Skypaw, do you promise to protect this clan against others at all costs even if you pay with your life?"

Skypaw stopped quivering, looked her leader straight in the eye and announced, "I do."

"Then by the power given to me by Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw, you will now be known as Skypelt. We welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Glimmerstar finished and stepped forward to place her muzzle on Skypelt's head, in return Skypelt respectfully licked Glimmerstar's shining shoulder. Skypelt then walked proudly back to the crowd and sat by her former mentor.

"Now, I would like Sunkit to step forward."

Excitement bubbled up inside of her. Who would be her mentor? This would be someone she would spend time with, who would train her up to be a warrior. But to Sunkit's great surprise: Glimmerstar didn't call up a warrior instead she said, "I have decided to mentor Sunkit, myself, from this day forward she will be called Sunpaw.

Sunpaw looked very surprised but very happy. Her dream had come true! Glimmerstar would be her mentor! Sunpaw looked quickly around she saw her mother beaming with pride, Moonpaw and Streampaw looked very happy as well. However, when Sunpaw looked over at Reedpaw and Rabbitear, the two cats looked furious.

"Sunpaw will also teach the young kits to fish, since the winter has been will harsh. Tomorrow, Sunpaw will lead them to the river." Glimmerstar announced.

"Me, lead a fishing patrol? Can I do it? What if I can't catch another fish?" All these thoughts ran threw Sunpaw's mind but she didn't let it show as she walked back into the crowd to sit by Moonpaw and Streampaw.

Glimmerstar then leapt off her sharp rock and Blueriver came to join her. Sunpaw followed Streampaw and Moonpaw to their den, the apprentice den.


	12. Fishing Patrol

CH. 10, Fishing Patrol

Sunpaw waited till most of the clan went to their dens then asked Glimmerstar for a moment, "Glimmerstar, why me? Every kit wants to be your apprentice and I've caused nothing but trouble?"

Glimmerstar gently answered, "Sunpaw, Leaffur told me why you and Moonkit left the camp, you left for the benefit of your clan. You did this with full knowledge of the danger that lies in our forest, Moonkit did it for the excitement, to try to prove that he was growing up, to show the others kits that he can help, his motive were not bad, but motivated to bring himself glory. You did it knowing that Thunderclan would love to capture you again; you did it to feed the others and risk your life for your clan. Sunpaw, being held captive at two moons was not your fault, what you learn from that experience is what matters most.

When Sunpaw looked satisfied Glimmerstar added, "Yes as a two month you did break a law and left camp with out your mother, however, Thunderclan being at Sunningrocks was no coincidence. They were coming to our camp, Sunpaw, for a battle. We would have obviously fought them and some cat could have died. Sunpaw, you may have saved a warrior injury, or even another kits life.

Sunlight streamed into the apprentice den, Sunpaw stretched and looked around. For a moment, she didn't know where she was but then she remembered.

"I am an apprentice of Riverclan now!" Sunpaw meowed to herself.

Beside her Streampaw yawned. Sunpaw twisted her head in different angles to groom her ruffled fur. In doing so Sunpaw caught sight of Reedpaw.

"Ugh! That's right, we're going to have to share this den with the grouch." But Sunpaw shook the thought off and she stretched again and then trotted over to the fresh-kill pile. She was just to pick up the fattest mouse in the pile, when Glimmerstar walked over. Glimmerstar's glossy silver pelt shone in the morning light.

"So, my apprentice, a little greedy are we, today?"

Sunpaw, ashamed about her big appetite, dropped the plump mouse and picked up a scrawny rabbit that had come over from Windclan.

"Sunpaw, there are a few things that we should discuss about this fishing patrol. This is just an exploratory project. This could work, or it could miserably fail. If it fails, Sunpaw, don't take it too harshly, it might have been a one timer thing. Okay? Several of the cats want this to fail, new things scare them and they may say that we are leaving the warriors code by doing this."

"Alright, Glimmerstar…"

"Oh, that reminds me! There are some rules to cover; first of all, the warrior's code says that since you are hunting you cannot eat any of the prey you find until you have added it to the fresh-kill pile. Next, do not go swimming for a fish. It is too cold and it might sweep you away in the current, and no cat has ever caught a fish by chasing a fish into the water. Besides and you might develop a serious cold.

Sunpaw asked, "Glimmerstar, how do you know so much about fish?

Glimmerstar answered, "Sunpaw, we have more in common then you know when I was an apprentice, I caught a fish. However, the elders preferred mice and we had plenty of them so they dismissed the 'slimy' things. Anyway, the most important rule, do not under any circumstances go into Sunningrocks, understand?"

Sunpaw nodded but inwardly groaned, "Why does everything have to have some kind of rule?"

"When do we go?" Sunpaw asked.

"You can go wake up Reedpaw, Mudkit, and Cometkit, now, then I'll get Skypelt and Snowtail." Glimmerstar responded.

Racing back into the apprentice's den, Sunpaw reluctantly approached Reedpaw. She poked him roughly with one of her paws and said, "Time to get up, Grumpypaw!"

"Go away, Sunrat!" Reedpaw hissed through gritted teeth.

Sunpaw bounded away to the nursery, she went over to her mother's side and said, "Mom, can Cometkit go fishing now?"

"Sure. Cometkit get up now it's time to go." Morningdawn crooned to the sleeping kit.

Turning to Shimmerfur, Sunpaw asked, "Shimmerfur? Is Mudkit ready to go fishing, now?"

When the she-cat nodded and prodded her kit towards Sunpaw, Cometkit came up and said, "When do we go, oh noble Sunpaw?"

"She must still be crabby that I am an apprentice and not her." Sunpaw realized.

"Cheer up, Cometkit. You are only 4 moons, but who knows, if you learn how to catch fish today, maybe Glimmerstar will make you an apprentice too, with that Cometkit was eager to go. Soon you will be an apprentice too."

Sunpaw led the two kits away from their mothers and into the snowy but strangely sunny clearing. Snowtail and Skypelt, who had just come from performing a silent vigil all night, were already there. Reedpaw soon slunk reluctantly out of the apprentice's den.

"Are we all ready," meowed Snowtail, "Moonpaw, I will be back for a training session with you later!" he added when Moonpaw looked at him expectantly.

Sunpaw followed Skypelt out of the Riverclan camp, Cometkit and Mudkit purred with pleasure at being out of camp. Sunpaw wondered if she could remember her technique for fishing and if she would be able to teach it to the kits.

Coming up to the River, Snowtail stopped and said to Sunpaw, "Alright, here's the deal, Skypelt and I will watch and supervise the kits' safety; if you need our help we'll be right over there."

Sunpaw nodded her head and walked to the river's edge. She gulped and tried to calm her nerves. Finally, she relaxed and looked down into the water.

Staring back at her was her reflection, but instead of seeing the snowy background she saw a blinding flash of light: sunlight.

What did this mean: Her reflection being blinded out by sunlight? She would have to ask Leaffur. Now it was time to focus on the water-mouse that was called fish.

Statue still, Sunpaw sat at the water's edge with her right paw raised. She could here the river roaring under the rickety bridge, she felt the rushing water as it swept past. She could see: fish. Then, as Sunpaw's concentration increased, everything seemed to fade away except her prey.

There off to the side, in a shadow was her prey. It didn't see her, it swam closer attracted to an insect that was buzzing around the surface of the water. It was smaller than the last fish she had caught when she was a kit, but still big enough to sap the appetite of the biggest, hungriest warrior. Sunpaw could feel the gazes of all the cats staring at her in wonder.

"Closer, come closer, little fishy." Sunpaw thought, "Almost there! Come on!"

Sunpaw, without moving, unsheathed her raised black paw.

The fish looked hesitantly at Sunpaw but it really wanted the insect on the surface. Also, it hadn't seen Sunpaw move and thought it was just an odd shaped rock.

Suddenly, Sunpaw flashed her paw into the water. The fish was thrown onto the bank and quickly before it could flop back into its river, Sunpaw took its life.

"And that's how it's done!" Sunpaw said proudly dropping her fish next to Cometkit who stared at the fish as if it was something magical.


	13. Fishing Talents

Ch. 11: Cometpaw

"Very well done, Sunpaw!" Skypelt meowed.

"Cometkit, Reedpaw, and Mudkit pay attention now," Snowtail said.

"Okay, here's what you do. Mudkit come up here. First, you have to stand really still. Imagine that you are stalking another cat and if you move at all they will hear you." Sunpaw said.

Mudkit and Cometkit then eagerly tried to sit really still. After Snowtail scolded Reedpaw, the reluctant apprentice joined in.

"Now, extend your paw. Keep it really still, also." Sunpaw instructed, "Now focus! Look really hard for water-mice, oh I mean fish."

"Then what?" Mudkit piped up.

"Then, you keep looking. If you see one, you wait until it comes within your grasp. Watch me, let's pretend that stick over there is a fish." Sunkit explained.

Sunkit resumed the fish-crouch position and stared at the small stick that was floating a tail away. Right away, she flashed her paw with claws extended onto the branch. She scooped up the fake fish and threw it onto the bank. Then, she pounced on it and bit it.

"I can't wait to be a fish-catcher just like you!" Cometkit squeaked.

"Ready to try for real?" Sunpaw asked.

"Yes!" cried the two kits at once.

With that, Cometkit and Mudkit bounced up to the river's edge and became stones. Sunpaw crawled over to the edge to watch; there were at least 7 fish that she could see. After a while, an insect buzzed around the top of the water,

With a swoop of the paw Cometkit splashed and managed to send a torrid of water onto Reedpaw's back, Reedpaw let out a yowl and jumped as if the water was fire.  
Reedpaw gave Cometkit a killing scowl, "Get away from me you clumsy kit! What's wrong Reedpaw, asked Snowtail, Nothing, but this kit is so clumsy she'll never catch anything but water. With that Sunpaw interrupted and said, "I think he is right, we need to spread out a little. Cometkit I want you to try over there by the log. Sunpaw noticed that the fish would shy away if the sun was at her back and cast her shadow against the water. The log was now shaded by the above trees and should be a good place to try.

Sunpaw watched Cometkit from a few yards away.

Deep below the surface of the water in a crack of a rock, hovered a large mouth bass. He was old and very wise, and all of the fish came to him for advice; in the fish community he was called, 'Master', for he had often escaped death. For many years past the bass had sat in this hole, waiting for a juicy bug to fall onto the surface. Then with great speed he would ascend top, clear the surface by inches then land back into the water with the bug deep in his stomach. He was repeating this ritual, just as he had done day after day, year after year.

Cometkit again turned into a stone, one paw frozen in air, outstretched over the water.

Sunpaw couldn't even tell if Cometkit was even breathing, then without a warning, Cometkit lashed out and pulled out a fish almost her size and twice as fat. The fish was so big that it landed in the swallow water a few inches off the shore. Now the kit pounced on the back of the fish and sank her teeth into its back a few inches above its tail. The fish in turn knock the kit right off with a flip of its tail sending her chest deep into the cold water. Sunpaw knew that Cometkit was in danger of loosing her prize and being swept down river herself. Sunpaw leaped from her position and bit the fish on end of its nose, and now Sunpaw and the fish were looking at each other eye to eye, nose to nose. Time froze for a split second as each pondered what would come next. The fish decided that this was no position to be in and frantically flipped and rolled, Sunpaw rolled with the fish, but managed to move it farther back from the water's edge and into the brush. At this time, Cometkit, who still couldn't believe that she had pulled this beast from the water, rejoined the fight. The fish now thrashed from side to side and Sunpaw's neck was beginning to hurt as she was being jerked. Cometkit now had both front paws, claws extend, sunk in right behind the creatures eye's from the back, this rolled the fish onto its side allowing for Sunpaw to reposition herself. Sunpaw and Cometkit laid there in the brush, hanging on with all there strength as the fish twitched and wiggled.

By this time Snowtail and Skypelt were by their side looking down at the two panting cats. The fish had stopped moving now but the two cats hung on.

Skypelt, her eyes as big as moons, exclaimed, "I can't believe such things live in these waters!"

Snowtail, very different from his usual self, was excited, "That is the largest prey I've seen in my whole life!"

Mudkit also came bounding up and said that the whole clan could be fed for a week with the fish.

But Snowtail corrected, "Well, most of the clan for at least a day anyway."

Skypelt nudged Cometkit lovingly with her nose and said, "Its okay now, you can let go, that fish isn't going anywhere except to the fresh kill pile.

Even Reedpaw came over and grudgingly admitted what a great catch it was.


	14. Success

12. Success

With Cometkit's victory in mind, Reedpaw took Sunpaw's advice to heart and managed to catch a fish as well.

Skypelt meowed politely, "Good job, Reedpaw, but I think three fish is enough for today. It's time to head back to camp with the catch."

Mudkit groaned and complained, "That's not fair! I want to catch a fish, too! Why can't we wait a little longer?"

However when a stern look came from Snowtail, Mudkit fell in line. Sunpaw picked up her fish followed by Reedpaw and Skypelt and Snowtail took turns dragging Cometkit's catch.

Cometkit repeated over and over on the way back, "Thank you, thank you so much! I made my first kill, thank you Sunpaw."

When they reached the River clan camp again, the snow had started to fall again, making the cats shiver. Looking over, Sunpaw saw Snowtail's pelt glisten with the melting snowflakes and said purring, "Oh, that's why they call you Snowtail! Your pelt always looks like it has snowflakes melting on it!"

"Yep, you got it," Snowtail purred with amusement.

Glimmerstar and Blueriver met the party at the entrance of the camp. When they saw what the cats were carrying, their eyes betrayed how shocked they were.

"Who caught the big one that you are carrying, Snowtail?" Glimmerstar asked.

"I did!" piped up Cometkit.

"Barely, she only caught it because it was stupid." Reedpaw muttered very quietly under his breath.

"Well she caught it and before you caught yours!" Sunpaw spat back at Reedpaw.

"Reedpaw, go take care of the elders!" Blueriver snarled at his apprentice, "Why must you chastise our kits?"

Reedpaw glared at his mentor, defying him for an instant before slinking towards the fresh-kill pile to drop off his fish before heading to the elders' den.

"What am I going to do with that cat?" Blueriver muttered to himself.

Glimmerstar asked the group to follow her as she turned into the camp. She swerved through the gathered cats that were waiting for the results of the fishing patrol.

Leaping onto her rock, Glimmerstar addressed her clan, "Sunpaw, Reedpaw, Mudkit and Cometkit went out with Skypelt and Snowtail to hunt. Out of the four that went, three of them caught fish. Cometkit, show your fish."

At that, Cometkit grabbed her fish from Snowtail and drug it proudly to the front of the crowd.

"I caught it!" She announced.

The cats gaped at the huge fish and Shimmerfur shouted out, "That fish will feed all of us for a day!"

"Yes! I can't believe I am saying this, but this might actually work," bellowed the elder, Bellyspots.

Glimmerstar waited for the cries of excitement to die down before she called out again, "Yes, I think it is quite worth the effort since, well… look at the fresh-kill pile for yourselves."

Sunpaw turned around and saw that out of four things on the fresh-kill pile, only one of them was a mouse, the rest were fish," she thought to herself.

"If Moonpaw and I hadn't left the camp that day to hunt, my clan might have starved!"

"We shall continue to go on with this fishing patrol. Tomorrow, I would like Streampaw and Moonpaw to also and try to fish. We need all the apprentices to know how to fish." Glimmerstar finished before leaping off of her rock.

Sunpaw ran to catch up with Streampaw and Moonpaw, "How was your day?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Well, Streampaw and I got to explore our territory with Silverwings. It was so cool; I think I saw a Windclan cat in the distance!" Moonpaw yelped with excitement.

"Yes, it was really fun. Silverwings is so great." Streampaw exclaimed. The three walked back to their den, Reedpaw was hunched up in the far corner of the den. Sunpaw took no notice of the tabby striped apprentice and raked some moss together for her bedding. She circled around and around until she was comfortable; then she sighed contentedly as she curled up next to her friends.


	15. Training

Sunpaw was curled up in her moss bed, she was warm and content next to her friends. Slowly the surrounding world faded away and she went fast asleep

Suddenly, Sunpaw saw three scrawny kits, one black with white patches, another an ash grey and the final one was all black. They were all crying out with terror. Sunpaw heard a roaring river and the kits, their eyes gleaming with horror, disappeared. Then, Sunpaw heard a quiet laughter, then it grew louder and louder, soon it became a maniacal laughter.

Sunpaw, in her dream, felt sick with horror, "Who would do this to kits? Why didn't Starclan protect the helpless kits?"

Right then, as if to answer Sunpaw's question, a bright light shone and the laughter disappeared. What appeared next made Sunpaw smile with pleasure, the kits that she had seen appeared again in her dream. But they were plump and instead of eyes filled with terror, their eyes glowed with pleasure; Sunpaw's ears suddenly picked up the sound of deep purrs. Sunpaw was puzzled by the strange things that the kits wore around their necks, whenever the kits moved, a strange sound rang out from the foreign object.

Sunpaw woke up from her dream with a jolt, "I wonder what that was all about," she thought.

She turned to Streampaw who was still sleeping next to her and gently nudged her friend, "Streampaw, it's time to get up."

Streampaw opened her ice blue eyes and moaned, "I don't want to get up!"

"Well, too bad, you have to."

"Or what?"

"Or this!" Sunpaw cried as she leaped on top of her friend.

They rolled out of the apprentice's den, playfully yowling and snarling.

"Streampaw!" Silverwings called, "Stop playing like a kit and let's get going! Sunpaw, don't you have a fishing patrol to do?"

"No, Silverwings, Glimmerstar said she is going to have a training session, today. Reedpaw, Cometpaw and Moonpaw are going fishing, today." Sunpaw replied.

"Oh, yes. I forgot that Cometpaw and Mudpaw were made apprentices yesterday. Come on Streampaw."

Sunpaw watched her friend follow the silver she-cat and she wondered what training was like.

"I'll go ask Moonpaw before he goes out fishing." Sunpaw decided. With that, Sunpaw trotted back towards the apprentice den.

Moonpaw was sitting in the sunlight while grooming his dark grey fur. He looked up when he heard Sunpaw approaching and meowed in greeting, "Hi Sunpaw! What's up?"

"Hi, Moonpaw. Ah, it's so great to have a break from fishing! I've gone fishing everyday since I was made an apprentice and that was early winter. Now it will soon be newleaf!"

"Yes, you needed a break," Moonpaw agreed.

"Well, I had a question. What's it like to go out on a training session with your mentor? Glimmerstar and I have been too busy to go out on a training session but she said that today she and I would go out! I can't wait!"

Moonpaw purred with amusement before answering, "Yes, it's really fun. Snowtail usually starts out by saying, 'Attack me', then he gives me tips and stuff."

"Wow! Do you think Reedpaw will be made a warrior, soon? So he'll be out of our den!"

Just then Snowtail walked by and said, "Moonpaw, are you ready to go?"

Moonpaw nodded his head and stood up. He bounded after his mentor in the muddy turf.

Sunpaw sighed and looked around, "When would Glimmerstar be ready?" she thought.

"Later, Sunrat, I'm going on a hunting patrol with my dad, Rabbitear!" hissed Reedpaw, stalking proudly along with Rabbitear.

The weak sunlight made the pair's tabby pelts glitter; they met Silverwings in the entrance who said something to her apprentice and then followed her mate, Rabbitear.

"How was it, Streampaw?" Sunpaw asked as her friend trotted to the fresh-kill pile with a small mouse in her mouth.

"Good, I caught this thing!" Streampaw said through a mouth full of mouse.

"Wow, you must be a great hunter if you were able to catch that!" Sunpaw admired her friend.

"It wasn't that hard, since it's almost spring time they were out and about." Streampaw said modestly.

"Guess what! Glimmerstar and I are going to have a training session, today!" Sunpaw yelped with excitement, jumping up and down.

At that moment, Glimmerstar walked up and tapped Sunpaw with her tail, "Ready?"

"Have fun, Sunpaw!" Streampaw called to her friend.

Sunpaw followed her mentor through the reeds until they reached the site that everyone called the "Training Grounds".

Sunpaw could hear the roaring of the river, which meant that it was close. Also, the ground was covered with sand and in some areas it was flooded from the melting snow.

"Does the river sometimes flood over here?" Sunpaw asked curiously.

"Yes, it does, excellent question, Sunpaw." Glimmerstar answered, "Now, to start off, Sunpaw, I want you to try and attack me so that I may know what areas we need to work on. Okay?

Sunpaw nodded and looked at the she-cat. She was smaller than the average cat but Sunpaw felt that her size didn't matter. Beneath Glimmerstar's pelt Sunpaw could see a ripple of muscles.

"Where to attack first?" Sunpaw thought with wonder, "Hmm… let's try... uh… attacking her face." Remembering grimly about her scar and how much it hurt.

Sunpaw leaped at her mentor's face, it seemed so easy, yet her mentor ducked down and slid beneath Sunpaw's outstretched paws; making Sunpaw land with a thud next to her leader's side.

"Sunpaw, great for your first try. However, don't wait too long. Try again."  
Sunpaw shook herself and thought really hard. "Now what?"

She crouched and wagged her haunches from side to side. Glimmerstar copied her, amusement showing in her amber eyes. Sunpaw faked a left jump and instead jumped right.

Glimmerstar reacted by swiftly moving to the side and Sunpaw landed again in the sand.

"Come on, Sunpaw. It's okay, don't get discouraged, this is your first time. Try once more." Glimmerstar said gently.

Encouraged, Sunpaw turned swiftly and ran up to her mentor, black-tipped ears flat, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. Glimmerstar waited for Sunpaw to run up to her before reaching out with one of her paws and swatted her aside.

"That's okay for a beginner, but let's move on. Now, I am your attacker, so watch out."

With that, Sunpaw watched her mentor hiss menacingly. Glimmerstar pulled herself up to her full heights and then leaped, sheathed claws with paws outstretched.

Suddenly, Sunpaw remembered the time when she was just a kit taken by Thunderclan. A memory came through her mind and Glimmerstar's paw became the one that gave her the scar that now shown on Sunpaw's cheek.

Sunpaw reacted by squealing like a kit and she cowered on the floor, waiting for the heavy blow to rake across her flesh.

"Sunpaw, what's wrong!" Glimmerstar stopped instantly and meowed, very concerned.

Sunpaw looked up and hung her head with shame, "Uh… you stirred an old memory, something that made me feel weak and small."

"What was it?"

"In Thunderclan, when I got my scar. A big black tom attacked me just the way you did now. I'm sorry, maybe you should get a better apprentice than…"

"Sunpaw!" Glimmerstar scolded, "I'm not going to replace you just because you're scared about something, what kind of leader do you think I am?"

"I guess…" Sunpaw broke off sadly.

"Sunpaw, it's okay if you were scared about that. You have had some really hard times. It was one of the reason why I chose you; you have suffered for your clan, you have placed your clan ahead of your own needs. I'm not training you to become just a warrior, I sense the Starclan has something more in store for you. Sunpaw, instead of being afraid, you could realize that by fighting you can get your revenge. Embrace it!"

"Alright," Sunpaw said shakily.

"Try it now."

Glimmerstar approached her apprentice and hissed more wickedly than the last. Sunpaw forced the fear out of her mind and focused. Glimmerstar leaped into the air again. This time Sunpaw hissed with determination and leaped, too. Glimmerstar and Sunpaw crashed into each other, Sunpaw wriggled and twisted but Glimmerstar's weight forced her to the ground.

"Now what!" Sunpaw thought desperately. But then, she thought about the black tom. About how she hated him and how much she had dreamed about raking her claws across his face. Sunpaw lifted up her legs and pushed against Glimmerstar's silver belly, she pushed harder and harder. Sunpaw finally felt the weight of her leader being lifted off of her; Glimmerstar was thrown off!

"See, Sunpaw, that was excellent! Try again. This time try something different." Glimmerstar said encouragingly after shaking the wet sand that clung to her fur.

Sunpaw practiced with her mentor for the rest of the day; she had never had such fun with her leader before.


	16. Missing

Two moons had past since that day in the training grounds where Glimmerstar and her apprentice practiced basic instruction of combat. Sunpaw lead fishing parties, went out on border patrols, and practice combat with her mentor. She now walk out of camp watching the new kits play hunting games. Several of them practiced the low crouching position to spring onto a mouse, yet pride filled her heart to see several kits frozen like stones with one paw in the air. Sunpaw shuddered as the icy wind blew over her territory; looking over the landscape for one last time before heading towards the apprentice's den. However, before she could reach the warm den, Glimmerstar's call echoed through-out the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting."

Sunpaw trotted over to where her leader perched on her high rock. She noticed that behind her, the sun was setting.

"My cats, tonight is a gathering and the following may attend: Sandshore, Bellyspots, Morningdawn, since you no longer have any kits, Leaffur, Blueriver, Sunpaw, Streampaw and Cometpaw."

"We will need you, Moonpaw, to protect the camp from the wretched Thunderclan cats," Glimmerstar added when Moonpaw looked a little crestfallen.

With the praise, Moonpaw brightened and nodded.

"Oh, yes and Reedpaw may also come."  
Sunpaw looked around and then spoke up, "Glimmerstar, Reedpaw isn't here. Neither is Silverwings or Rabbitear."

Glimmerstar eyes were shocked and she looked around to make sure, "How can this be? Silverwings and Rabbitear did not go on a patrol. Unless you told them to, Blueriver."

"No, I didn't authorize any patrols! Reedpaw didn't have my permission to leave, either," came Blueriver's reply.

"Silverwings told me to drop off my fresh-kill and then have the rest of the day off. She left with Rabbitear and Reedpaw." Streampaw confirmed.

"Yes, Reedpaw also told me that he was going on a patrol with his dad." Sunpaw added.

Glimmerstar's eyes went wide and she quickly addressed her clan, "Sunpaw, Blueriver, Honeywhiskers, Moonpaw and Snowtail, quickly go and search for them! They may be in trouble!"

Sunpaw vibrated with excitement, she was going to be on a search party! She charged out of camp along with the named cats.

"Alright, Moonpaw and Snowtail take north, the training area and around there. Honeywhiskers and Sunpaw take the river, east. I'll take sun-fall, you take sunrise, if you need reinforcements try and find us with a yowl. Now let's go!" Blueriver commanded.

Sunpaw followed the golden pelt of Honeywhiskers. Racing along towards the river, Sunpaw wondered where Reedpaw was.

"Honeywhiskers, what do we do once we search the river?" Sunpaw asked.

"Hopefully we will have found them by then!" Honeywhiskers said.

When they reached the river, the moon was rising and Honeywhiskers picked up a faint scent of Rabbitear. Quickly they followed the scent, it went through the fishing area which was ice cold with the melting snow. Sunpaw groaned with displeasure when the frigid waters soaked her belly fur. Sunpaw continued to follow Honeywhiskers, who stuck to Rabbitear's path like glue.

"Honeywhiskers, this scent leads right to Thunderclan territory!" Sunpaw said a little nervously.

"I know, do you want to follow it? Or do you want to go back? I'll understand if you want to go back, you've had some rough times that involve this place." Honeywhiskers said gently.

"No, we are out here because our clan may need help, we are not going back now! " Sunpaw answered.

Slowly, Honeywhiskers and Sunpaw crawled into the forest terrain that belonged to Thunderclan. Sunpaw tried to keep herself from shaking with fear, she tried to remember what Glimmerstar had said, "Use your fear as a strength." Sunpaw took slow deep breaths and tried to pinpoint the scent.

Suddenly, Sunpaw heard a rustling in the ferns up ahead. She tensed and prepared to fight for her clan members.

Instead of a unfamiliar Thunderclan cat emerging, the ferns quivered and parted to reveal a familiar tabby pelt: Reedpaw.

Reedpaw was panting and gasping for breath. He suddenly smelled Sunpaw and Honeywhiskers. For the first time, Sunpaw saw Reedpaw sick with fear, his eyes were wide and frightened and his fear-scent rolled off of him in waves.

"He must not recognize our scent!" Sunpaw thought. She whispered to the poor apprentice, "Reedpaw! It's us, Honeywhiskers and Sunpaw!"

Hearing her voice, Reedpaw's expression became one of extreme relief. He wearily crawled to Sunpaw and whispered hoarsely in her black-tipped ear, "Parents, Traitors! I… run. They chased me!"

"Hurry, Reedpaw! Let's get out of here!" Sunpaw cried before she raced out of Thunderclan territory quickly followed by Honeywhiskers and the exhausted Reedpaw.

Sunpaw's delicate ears picked up the sound of running paws behind them. THUNDERCLAN!

"Run to the river!" she cried to her companions, "Thunderclan is coming!"

Reedpaw, Honeywhiskers and Sunpaw ran as fast as their paws would let them. Sunpaw was amazed that Reedpaw could still keep up with them.

Even when the forest atmosphere disappeared, Sunpaw still heard racing paws behind them.

The Riverclan cats leaped without hesitation into the freezing river; they didn't have time to reach the shallow part for the cats behind them were gaining.

Sunpaw kicked desperately in the river, she was tired and the current was very strong. Slowly but surely, they reached the other side. Since the snow had been melting, the river was much wider than usual.

Honeywhiskers made it to the other side first, she quickly turned and helped Reedpaw out. Reedpaw and Honeywhiskers then reached for Sunpaw.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Sunpaw saw a log rushing swiftly towards her. Before the others could pull her out of its path, the rotting log slammed into Sunpaw.

"No, Sunpaw!" Reedpaw yowled as Sunpaw was torn away from his grip.

Sunpaw floundered in the water, she had used up all her strength in running, and swimming. She clung onto the log and cried for help. The apprentice could see Honeywhiskers and Reedpaw racing along the riverbank yelling at her, calling encouraging words to her until the bridge ended their path.

Sunpaw was swept under the rickety old bridge that she had crossed when she was a kit. Here, there was no chance of swimming. Sunpaw shivered uncontrollably in the melted snow, for that was what the river was now since the snow had thawed. Her limbs soon became numb and she tried to keep them circulating by thrashing hopelessly against the current.

"I must not give up!" Sunpaw thought breathlessly.

Sunpaw glanced at the Sunningrocks; there, at the waters edge were cats. What Sunpaw saw made her even more determined to survive. The Thunderclan cats were purring! She recognized Grassfire from the crowd as well as the jet black tom that gave her the scar she still wore.

"Enjoy your swim little kitty! How's that scar?" the scar-giver called.

Sunpaw would have hissed angrily back at him but before she could the river swirled beneath her. Sunpaw lost her grip on the log and slipped beneath the freezing liquid.

"Must survive!" was the only thought that went through Sunpaw's confused head.

Sunpaw flailed with her stiffened limbs and forced her eyes open. The current was forcing her body to do flips in the water, she couldn't tell which way was up. Her senses began to fade and Sunpaw stopped flailing.

Sunpaw felt teeth meet in scraggly scruff, "Sunpaw! Wake up! Come on, be okay," a voice begged.

Sunpaw coughed, sputtered and gasped for air. Looking around, she barely recognized Reedpaw who was hunched over her. "Reedpaw?" She said uncertainly.

"Sunpaw, stay with us!" Reedpaw yowled, Sunpaw could see his amber eyes plead. Sunpaw struggled to get up and to shake the water out of her pelt, but when she tried she slipped and all went black.


	17. Reedpaw's Story

15: Reedpaw's Story

_Thank you for all of these reviews!_

Sunpaw awoke to a paw roughly poking at her side. She looked up and saw Streampaw's ice-blue eyes staring at her.

"Sunpaw? How are you feeling?" Streampaw asked anxiously.

"Where am I?" croaked Sunpaw.

"You're in the Riverclan medicine cat's den. Are you okay?"

Ignoring the question, Sunpaw asked, "How long have I been here?"

"Let's see…" Streampaw broke off counting inside her head.

Sunpaw gaze shifted from her friend to her surroundings. She lay in a moss nest, the air was heavy with herbs that the medicine cat used and by her side lay a mouse.

"Is that mouse for me?" Sunpaw questioned hesitantly.

"Yes, I caught it, hope you like it! By the way, you've been here 2 days. I was starting to get really worried about you so I came to check in on you and here you were awake!"

Sunpaw could see that her friend was extremely happy that she was awake because she was much more bubbly than usual.

"You want to know what happened while you were asleep?" Streampaw asked suddenly.

"Sure…" Sunpaw broke off as Reedpaw came prancing in.

"Hey, Streampaw, I caught a huge fish today! Bigger than the one you caught yesterday." Reedpaw bragged.

Sunpaw flattened her ears, annoyed at Reedpaw's comment and growled low in her throat. She didn't want to wake up to Reedpaw's bragging.

Reedpaw heard the growl and glanced casually at Sunpaw's nest where the apprentice had slept unconsciously for the past two days. When he saw that Sunpaw was awake, his eyes filled with relief. There was also something else glowing in his eyes but Sunpaw couldn't make it out.

"Sunpaw, you're awake! I…I…," instead of wasting words, Reedpaw reached over and nuzzled Sunpaw's cheek.

Not only was Sunpaw amazed by the warmth she felt in Reedpaw's greeting but her response to the rare show of affection by him; she liked it. She liked it so much she even nuzzled him back but then jerked back to reality and said, "So, Reedpaw, are you going to actually tell me why you were in Thunderclan territory?"

Sunpaw watched his face change from joy and relief to horror and shame.

Streampaw took a glance at Reedpaw's face and said to Sunpaw, "Well, it's great that you are awake, Sunpaw but Honeywhiskers is calling me."

"Wait!" Sunpaw called to her friend who was trotting out of the den, "I thought Silverwings was your mentor!"

Streampaw looked hesitantly at Reedpaw, nodded at him and left the den.

"Well, are you going to tell me what's happened, or what?" Sunpaw asked again.

"Sunpaw, remember when I went on a patrol with my parents." Reedpaw began.

"Yes, I remember you prancing over to me and telling me how special you were."

"Sorry about that, anyway, I went on patrol with my parents. I followed them excitedly and we first patrolled the border by Windclan to make sure they weren't tempted by the fish. Then we started towards the Thunderclan side.

Silverwings started to talk about how well Thunderclan must be doing right now when Rabbitear stopped and said, "Smell that? THUNDERCLAN, again! We charged after the 'intruder' but I didn't smell or see anything. When I mentioned this, Silverwings said that I was just being a coward. Infuriated by these words, I charged ahead. We started to cross the river and Rabbitear spurred me on by saying that we should capture the Thunderclan cat and make it a prisoner. I thought about how impressed Blueriver would be." Reedpaw broke off, then, looking troubled.

"And?" Sunpaw insisted when Reedpaw didn't go on.

"And I followed them. I look back now and can't believe I did it, but I followed them like a witless kit. I didn't even care when we raced into Thunderclan's forest. I couldn't get my mind off of pleasing Blueriver. Suddenly, a Thunderclan patrol surrounded us. A big black tom was there along with a ginger tom. The ginger tom grunted and said to follow him.

I hissed and arched my back at the ginger tom. I thought I was going to be held captive like you but Rabbitear came over and cuffed me sharply over my ear. He said that we must show no threat if we wanted to survive. I looked into his amber eyes that were identical to mine; his eyes were strained and full of anger. Right then, the black cat growled if we were following them or not. I listened to my father and continued to follow them. I noticed that Silverwings and Rabbitear looked more relaxed than they should. Soon Silverwings quickened her pace until she came to one of the cats in the Thunderclan patrol, a white she-cat. Silverwings then began to talk to her, she talked about Riverclan and how weak we were right now. I was furious!"

Sunpaw looked at Reedpaw as he started to pace in the narrow den. His ears were pinned back and the angry apprentice sheathed and unsheathed his claws. Sunpaw finally said loudly, "AND!"

"Don't be so pushy, you're lucky I'm telling you any of this at all." Reedpaw growled under his breath.

Sunpaw heard a rustle, she glanced up to see a tortoiseshell tom bounding in. It was Leaffur.

"Ah, Sunpaw, you are awake! And how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Leaffur, really," Sunpaw meowed when Leaffur quickly began to examine her.

"Alright, if you say so! I'll leave you with Reedpaw's story, a very fine story, if I might add."

Reedpaw waited for the medicine cat to leave before starting again.

"The white she-cat then began to talk about how well Thunderclan was doing. She said that even though it was cold and food was scarce, her clan still thrived. Silverwings did something really strange then, she measured me carefully before saying, 'Oh, you're lucky! We have this annoying little apprentice, you might now her better as Sunpaw or Ransom Kit. She keeps bothering Reedpaw, Rabbitear and I."

Sunpaw's eyes burned with anger, she hissed and spat to herself. When she could feel Reedpaw's eyes burning into her, she irritably looked up, ears flat. "What!"

"Maybe, you should hear this later. I mean, you just woke up and…" Reedpaw broke off when he saw the anger and frustration bubbling up in Sunpaw's green eyes.

Rounding on Reedpaw, Sunpaw snarled so fiercely the shocked apprentice cowered away from her, "I'll tell you when I can't take anymore, until then, you can keep going."

"Alright," the dark tabby agreed but then recovered, "Sunpaw, you can't treat me like that. If you keep it up I won't tell the story!"

"Fine. Get going." Sunpaw said, still angry.

"Soon we trotted into the revolting Thunderclan camp. It reeked of crowfood. Darkstar herself appeared and said in the silkiest tone I have ever heard, 'Welcome to Thunderclan, and you are? Oh, yes! More reinforcements. First, you must prove that you are loyal to Thunderclan, now. Swear to us… No, wait! Ha, that's what you did to Riverclan, yet here you are. Now let's see. How much do you really want to join our clan? Would you even…' At that point I broke her off and hissed that I would rather die than join Thunderclan. Silverwings and Rabbitear glanced at me, their eyes wide. Well, Darkstar only reacted by purring to herself, her eyes gleaming."'

Sunpaw flinched as she thought of what Reedpaw had just done. She had come to realize that Darkstar was much darker than she looked.

"Very well.' Darkstar said, 'Silverwings and Rabbitear, in order to join Thunderclan, you must offer this bold apprentice to us as a sacrifice."' Reedpaw began again but broke off quivering with fear but soon continued, "He will be blinded and clawed and when that is done he will remain a prisoner in that den over there. Our cats can then laugh at him for his foolish courage and it will be a reminder to all that be very careful and watch you tongue when dealing with Thunderclan. Choose now, Riverclan scum.'"

Sunpaw's eyes grew huge with horror at the thought of what Darkstar would have done to Reedpaw.

"Silverwings's mouth dropped open, she quickly turned to her mate and began urgently whispering to him. They sat there for a long time, whispering possibilities, they glanced at Darkstar and me every once in a while. Finally, the two broke away and Rabbitear said that Darkstar was very cruel. Darkstar just purred again and thanked Rabbitear. I was getting really nervous, and I could smell my own fear-scent. Silverwings looked at me once more before getting to her paws and to my horror, followed Rabbitear to Darkstar's side. Darkstar laughed to herself and said to me, 'Run, little kitty. I will give you 12 heartbeats to run before my warriors get you. I hope you like pain, because it's going to hurt! Use your eyes for the last time.'"

Again, Sunpaw's eyes bulged with horror. "What did you do, Reedpaw?"

"I looked at my parents, Silverwings looked away but Rabbitear stared back and started to hiss. Darkstar began counting. My heart beating as fast as it ever will, I shot out of the Thunderclan camp. I could hear my paws churning up fallen leaves as I pelted towards the river, it was my only hope. Soon, my ears picked up the sounds of many paws racing after me. It seemed that I ran with dreamlike slowness. I then heard yowls of triumph and excitement as the cats caught up to me. One leaped at me but I turned sharply into a patch of bushes. Then, I tripped over a root of a tree that had fallen over. I whimpered and crawled into the mass of roots. Next to me, there was a patch of strange smelling bushes. Its scent blocked out the scents of the Thunderclan cats, which made me terrified all the more.  
Sunpaw sat with her tail wrapped around her black tipped paws, transfixed at imagining Reedpaw like that.

"While I waited to gather up enough courage to continue, I thought about why my parents would want to live in Thunderclan. But I couldn't really come up with any answers because of my pounding heart. Finally, I gathered a scrap of courage and strength, all that I had left, and crawled out of the entangled roots. I pricked my ears, but I couldn't hear any other cats. I slowly made my way to the river, I was could almost see the end of the dreaded forest when I heard a small group of pawsteps a few fox lengths ahead of me. Suddenly they stopped! I started shaking uncontrollably with fear. To make things worse I heard a large group of pawsteps behind me. Then they stopped too! I decided quickly I had more chance facing a few cats than a large group. So I gritted my teeth and stepped into the fern patch that separated the cats from me. Then, you were there. You know the rest." Reedpaw finished.

"No, I almost drowned in the river, I went unconscious, then what?"

"Nothing left to tell, Sunpaw. Now, I got to go, Blueriver is calling me." With that, Reedpaw vanished.

Sighing to herself, Sunpaw stretched and yawned. She decided to go find Moonpaw and then Morningdawn. Perhaps then Glimmerstar would be able to train with her or something. The sun was shining when Sunpaw, on wobbly legs, walked slowly towards the apprentice den.


	18. Riverclan Status

Leader: Glimmerstar- large fierce she-cat, glossy silver pelt, Amber Eyes

**APPENTICE: SUNPAW **

Deputy: Blueriver- proud gray-blue tom

**APPRENTICE: REEDPAW **

Medicine Cat: Leaffur- small gentle tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

Warriors:

Honeywhiskers- Sweet she-cat, golden coat with a few darker stripes, blue eyes. Takes on **MUDPAW** and **STREAMPAW** at the same time because of Silverwings's and Rabbitear's treachery.

Snowtail- small tom, solid gray except for the white specks that pattern his pelt, quiet but friendly.

**APPRENTICE:MOONPAW**

Skypelt: gray-blue she-cat, very quiet and observant, Blue eyes

**APPRENTICE: COMETPAW **

Shimmerfur- bubbly calico she-cat, brown eyes.

Morningdawn- quick-tempered she cat, white with black spots. Green eyes.

Queens:

Roseheart- beautiful dappled she-cat (tinged rose-colored) twirled tail, blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Reedpaw- Dark Tabby Tom with lighter stripes, bold, amber eyes.

Sunpaw- Sweet ginger she-cat with scar across left cheek, ginger pelt with black tipped ears, paws and tail; green eyes.

Streampaw- light gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Moonpaw- solemn dark grey tom, blue eyes.

Cometpaw- white she-cat with brown, black and grey flecks; Amber eyes.

Mudpaw- black tom with unusually colored brown paws

Elders-

Bellyspots- elderly tom, all black except for large white spots on his belly.

Sandshore- sandy colored tom, virtually deaf, pale blue eyes. Oldest cat in Riverclan.


	19. Long Days

To her disappointment, Moonpaw wasn't there. 

"He must be with Snowtail," Sunpaw realized, "Maybe Morningdawn will be in the nursery."

However, when she reached the warm familiar nursery, the only queen there was Roseheart with her three bouncy kits: Coltkit, Cloverkit and Poppykit. Cometpaw was there clearing out the old moss that was used for bedding.

"Hey, Sunpaw, you're up! Glad to see you!" Cometpaw greeted her.

"Hi, do you know where our mother is?" Sunpaw asked.

Cometpaw shook her white furry head and said, "No, since we've grown up, she's back on a warrior schedule. Shimmerfur has left, too. Only Roseheart remains. Guess what! While you were, uh… sleeping, Glimmerstar said I was the best fish-catcher! Maybe because I caught another huge one."

Sunpaw listened to her sister eagerly share about her fishing stories. She had caught quite a lot of fish, Sunpaw soon learned. Apparently, Cometpaw had caught one with one eye closed. Sunpaw was starting to get bored of Cometpaw's constant meowing when she heard someone call her name.

"Wow, Cometkit, I mean Cometpaw, you really are the best fish-hunter and I would love to hear more about your stories but someone is calling me. Bye!" Sunpaw replied after one of Cometpaw's exaggerated stories. She hurriedly whisked out of the nursery before Cometpaw began another story.

She pricked her ears to listen, no one uttered her name again. So she hurried towards the clearing to find who had called her. Just outside of her den, sat Glimmerstar.

"Yes, Glimmerstar? What do you want?" Sunpaw asked.

"So you are up. How do you feel?"  
"I'm fine."

"Good, now, are you ready for a training session or do you want to rest?" Glimmerstar asked patiently.

"Really? Can I go on a training session with you? I can't wait until I have my first battle with Thunderclan. Your trick really works, Glimmerstar about using your weakness as a strength!" Sunpaw began excitedly.

"Then let's go now," replied Glimmerstar.

Sunpaw proudly followed her mentor's large silver pelt out of the Riverclan camp. They quietly traveled to the sandy training ground that was shaded by reeds.

"Now before we begin, I'd like to talk to you." Glimmerstar said over her shoulder.

"Anything, Glimmerstar, anything!"

"Settle down, Sunpaw!" Glimmerstar scolded, "You are now eight moons old, you are an excellent fighter, yet you haven't been to battle, yet. Neither have any of the apprentices. Yet I have talked to each of their mentors and only Reedpaw is ready to fight. Maybe Moonpaw. I feel there is a battle coming up soon, I want you to be prepared for that, so we will practice really hard today."

Sunpaw's heart beat rapidly in excitement, she couldn't believe Glimmerstar's praise. Her ears suddenly flicked back, she heard the rustling of reeds and she knew a cat was coming. She opened her mouth to let air flow past her scent glands. The scent that met her was revealing, it wasn't an enemy cat, it was Snowtail and Moonpaw.

"Snowtail, right on time as always," Glimmerstar acknowledged the speckled gray warrior. Then speaking to Sunpaw, "You know the conversation we just had?"

Sunpaw nodded, very curious.

"Well, here is your chance to prove yourself a formidable fighter. You will fight Moonpaw, your brother. Now, keep your claws sheathed." Glimmerstar explained in an even tone.

Sunpaw nodded at Glimmerstar and examined her brother, now her opponent, he had a muscular body with broad gray shoulders. Could she fight him? Moonpaw looked over Sunpaw once and then stepped forward.

Sunpaw looked hesitantly at Glimmerstar who nodded and said,  
"Remember what I have told you, Sunpaw. Go on, now. Imagine he is Blackheart, the cat who gave you the scar you now wear."

Sunpaw growled low in her throat at the mention of that horrible memory. She stepped forward to meet Moonpaw, who crouched and hissed.

Looking into his blue eyes, Sunpaw remembered Blackheart's eyes for they were blue, too. All she had to do then was imagine Moonpaw's fur a little bit darker. Then, she could believe he was her worst enemy, Blackheart.

Icily calm, she waited for her opponent to strike first. When he did, he came at her with a flying leap. Quickly, Sunpaw gathered herself into a crouch. She then launched herself into the air as well.

Ginger and grey bodies crashed. Over and over they rolled on the sandy floor. Finally, Moonpaw managed to scramble on top of Sunpaw. He purred to himself when he placed a paw on her chest and throat.

"I win!" he yowled triumphantly, "So, Sunpaw, you underestimated me, huh?"

Sunpaw didn't respond, she stared into his eyes and remembered. Her scar started to sting and Moonpaw completely transformed into Blackheart. Her eyes narrowed into small slits, ears went back flat against her head, she bared her teeth and snarled at Blackheart so menacingly she saw fear go into his eyes.

"Sunpaw?" Moonpaw called hesitatingly with his paws still holding her down firmly, "This is just a mock battle. It's okay."

"Sunpaw!" Glimmerstar also called just as nervously.

But Sunpaw didn't hear Moonpaw, her beloved brother. All she could see was the one she had had nightmares of, who she had dreamed of revenge on, the one she hated so passionately, Blackheart. All she could think about was to destroy him.

Sunpaw looked at the paws that held her down, that kept her from destroying her enemy. Slowly, carefully, she brought one of her hind legs up so that it was just under Blackheart's belly. Blackheart didn't notice, just stared down at her.

"I've been waiting all my life for this moment!" Sunpaw thought, "Soon it will all be over! My clan will be avenged!"

She thrust her hind leg up with full force. It sent Blackheart flying off of her.

Leaping up, she raced to where Blackheart lay dazed. He looked up at her in fear and called out.

"Sunpaw, I'm sorry you're taking this so hard! Sunpaw, are you listening?" Moonpaw cried out desperately.

But all Sunpaw heard was Blackheart's ringing laughter when she was drowning in the river.

"Ready to have a scar just like mine, Blackheart? Oh, yes. You're going to get one. I've waited a long time for this. Any last words?" Sunpaw growled as she placed a paw on Blackheart's throat, the two hind legs on his back legs and the last one on his chest. She unsheathed all her claws except the ones on his throat.

"Sunpaw! It's me, Moonpaw, your brother! Please, snap out of it!" Moonpaw pleaded.

Sunpaw heard Moonpaw's voice, but she still thought he was her arch-nemisis. Another thought entered her head, Blackheart would plead like a kit. Confused, Sunpaw shook her head again and suddenly her scar stopped stinging. Blackheart disappeared and in his place was Moonpaw, his eyes huge with fear.

"Moonpaw?" Sunpaw asked hesitantly.

Just then, Snowtail bowled into Sunpaw and held her to the ground.

"What just happened? Why did you just do that to Moonpaw!" he demanded.

"Snowtail, wait!" Glimmerstar called, "Moonpaw are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Calm down, then, Snowtail. Your apprentice is alright. Let's here what she has to say. Well, Sunpaw?" Glimmerstar said commandingly.

Sunpaw shook herself when Snowtail leaped off of her. "Well, I tried to do what you said, Glimmerstar. I tried to imagine he was Blackheart and use it as a strength instead of a weakness. I guess it worked. When Moonpaw pinned me, my scar started to sting. Then I really believed that he was Blackheart. Maybe I shouldn't try that anymore." Sunpaw finished, "I'm sorry Moonpaw.

"I forgive you, Sunpaw," Moonpaw said lovingly, "Glimmerstar, can we start back now? It's sunfall."

"Alright, Moonpaw. You may have your wish. Sunpaw, meet me in my den after you help yourself to some freshkill." Glimmerstar ordered.

As Sunpaw trudged back to camp, she tried to apologize to Snowtail. However, the tom wouldn't except her apologies.

"You are a danger to our clan. You must control your emotions if you are ever to be a warrior, which I highly doubt."

Stung by the retort Sunpaw flared back at the warrior, "Like you're controlling your emotions right now Snowtail?"

Sunpaw looked at the elderly warrior in time to see his blue eyes lose their calmness and spout fire, "How dare you speak back to me like that! Tomorrow you're going to be doing so many low chores! You'll…"

Glimmerstar interrupted sharply, " Snowtail, calm yourself! She is my apprentice, not yours, if there is to be discipline, I will meter out the punishments, not you. She has apologized, now go and attend to Moonpaw.

Snowtail's eyes never banked its fire, he left them burning into Sunpaw's ginger fur. The angry tom turned to Glimmerstar and nodded respectfully, "As you wish Glimmerstar, I obey direction given to me." Abruptly, Snowtail turned and trotted towards camp, tail high.

Reluctantly, Sunpaw followed Glimmerstar into Riverclan camp with Moonpaw. Sunpaw shared a fish with Streampaw and then slept with Moonpaw pressed up against her comfortingly.

The next morning Sunpaw remembered Snowtail's last words. The words shot to Sunpaw's heart with a singe of pain. When will the clan forget one mistake made by a 2 moon kit? But instead of being drug down into further misery, Sunpaw's green eyes sparkled with defiance. She nuzzled her brother before briskly trotting up to her leader's den. She was about to enter when she saw Glimmerstar talking with Blueriver. Sunpaw waited until the two were done talking before she said respectfully, "Glimmerstar, I think I need a break. I had a big day, yesterday. I need to spend some time alone with myself and think things over. Is that alright with you?"

"I think you're right, Sunpaw. Go ahead, just try to bring back some fresh-kill for the clan." Glimmerstar approved.

Sunpaw decided to head towards the river. She walked along the sandy shore and enjoyed the scenery. Birds flew in the air above the water, once Sunpaw even saw a fish jump. Curiosity filled the ginger apprentice, she followed the river downstream. She passed the rickety old bridge. Even after Sunpaw reached the end of Riverclan territory she continued onwards.

Far ahead, stretching towards the horizon was a mountain. The land all turned uphill, was covered with rocks and there was no way around it. Also, here the river was roaring louder than it ever had before.  
Disappointed that she could no longer follow the river, Sunpaw decided to investigate what all the noise was. Creeping towards the river's edge, Sunpaw peered over. Over here the land was much higher than the water, it would be a long fall until you could reach the water.

"But this still doesn't explain the fact of why it's so loud!" Sunpaw thought exasperatedly, unable to follow the river forward she turn her attention to moving up the mountain to see if she could see where from "Maybe if I climb this mountain, I can see a little more."

So Sunpaw turned to the mountain and the sound was coming leaped to the first boulder. It was tall and lopsided. These rocks weren't like the smooth flat rocks at Sunningrocks. These were so rough and sharp that they hurt Sunpaw's paws. Quickly, she reached the next one. Still keeping one eye on the river, Sunpaw continued with the rock climbing.  
Soon, Sunpaw was panting and her paw pads felt raw. Since the Riverclan territory didn't have any mountains, Sunpaw's muscles weren't in shape for mountain climbing. Just before she gathered herself to leap to the next rock the tired apprentice glanced over towards the river once more.  
Sunpaw wearily crawled towards the end of her rock, to tired to try and leap to the next one. What she saw made her cling to her rough rock, below, the water was far down below and the roaring that Sunpaw had wondered about came from a huge waterfall.

"This is only a little ways away from Thunderclan territory! If I hadn't gotten out of the river when I did 3 days ago, I could have gone over this massive waterfall." Sunpaw gasped with realization and made her feel a little queasy. One life to live and it almost ended down there.

This new discovery refreshed Sunpaw; she sprang to the next rock and tirelessly. However, the land soon began to flatten out. Sunpaw crawled to the edge of the cliff and looked down. The water was much farther below, now. Sunpaw gazed at the raging river and the waterfall for a few heartbeats more. She watched as an old log went over the falls and shatter into a million splinters as it hit the jagged rocks at the bottom.

Finally, Sunpaw could no longer resist her curiosity of what lied higher up in the mountain.

"Okay, right after I turn the next corner, I'll head back," Sunpaw promised herself.

It was a hot afternoon, and Sunpaw soon started to pant, her pink tongue lolling. But Sunpaw couldn't turn back, she wanted to go on and on.

Finally, the mountain stopped; it broke off sharply. The wind blew and tore at Sunpaw's ginger fur.

The apprentice peered over the edge of the cliff, "Hey, I can see the Riverclan camp from here! The river seems just a mere inferior trickle from up here."

Birds called to each other above her head, Sunpaw looked up. Birds fluttered in the air, flying in a circle above her; Sunpaw playfully swatted at them. Behind her the sun started to set, turning the skies into pinks, oranges and blues. The cat sat like a lion on Pride Rock, staring over the vast territory. She memorized the place of every rock and tree.

"Riverclan territory seems so small from up here. Why is Thunderclan's so big?" Sunpaw wondered, "And why…"

Sunpaw broke off when she heard a faint caterwauling. She pricked her ears and tried to pinpoint the sound. Sunpaw froze with fear when she realized that the call and sounded from Riverclan.

"Oh no!" She felt deep in her heart that there was something terribly wrong, "The camp must have been attacked while I was gone!" Sunpaw turned tail and raced towards the rocky run downhill.

When her paws cried out to her to stop, Sunpaw ignored them. She must protect her clan! The lone apprentice pounded past the old bridge and the training area. Past the fishing patrol area and onto the Riverclan camp. Nothing but silence met Sunpaw's straining ears. In a final sprint, she tore towards the entrance of the camp when something tripped her.

Tumbling head over paws, Sunpaw bit the dust. She spat the dust out of her mouth and whirled around to face what had tripped her.

Slightly hidden by a clump of reeds, was a cat, his blue eyes dull and lifeless, ears still flat and mouth curved into a menacing snarl. His sandy colored fur stained in blood.

"No. It can't be," Sunpaw choked. Her eyes bulged with horror and regret as she recognized the beloved clan elder: Sandshore.


	20. Finding

(I probably won't update for a long time- Sorry!)

CH. 20 Finding

Sunpaw nuzzled the fur of the dead elder. It looked like he had died fighting, there was a small bite on the back of his neck but he had bled from many others wounds so it was hard to see which one had proven to be fatal. There was black fur still in his claws as if he had caught a hold of whoever sent him to Starclan. Finally, Sunpaw was able to draw herself away from the elder and into the solemn death ringing camp.  
Blood stains carpeted the dusty floor. Sunpaw forced herself to look away from any still bodies and to look for survivors.  
Everything reeked of Thunderclan and blood.  
"Why would someone do this?" Sunpaw whispered to herself in the awkward silence.  
There were no other alive cats in the whole camp. Discouraged Sunpaw looked in all of the dens, in every hiding place in the camp. Nothing. Sunpaw then began to search outside of the camp. Suddenly, Sunpaw picked up a comforting scent.  
"Streampaw!"  
Frantically searching for her friend, Sunpaw began to call out her friend's name but no one answered. Giving up hope, Sunpaw flung herself down by a nearby tree. The tangy scent of fear filled Sunpaw's nostrils. Looking up, Sunpaw saw a light gray body huddled up in tree branch.  
Without hesitation, the ginger apprentice launched herself onto the tree. Sunpaw was a swift and steady climber so she soon reached the branch on which her friend huddled.  
"Sunpaw?" The shaky she-cat whispered with fear.  
"Streampaw, it's okay. Everything is quiet, now, you can come down." Sunpaw soothed.  
Streampaw looked hesitantly at Sunpaw, then she scampered down the tall tree, landing with a soft plop.  
"Streampaw, what happened?" Sunpaw asked urgently.  
"Thunderclan! They attacked us while Honeywhiskers and I were on a hunting patrol, we ran to help them. I fought but then a huge cat chased me off. I was running back when a sharp commanding yowl rang out and everything went menacingly quiet. I ran for cover, shaking with fear, when Thunderclan stalked out triumphantly with Riverclan trapped between them. They forced them to march towards their territory. Sandshore put up a fight and six big cats attacked him, it was horrible, he didn't have a chance. Once they had him pinned down, a big black cat walk over to him, with a big smile on his face,  
'Cats of the Riverclan, if you resist, you will meet the same fate as this one. He has outlived his time, and it is time for him to meet Starclan. Tell Starclan of our strength and cruelty, elder. Tell Starclan Thunderclan can take care of themselves!"  
Then with a nod of his head, the six cats just tore into him like he was prey. They didn't fight him, they ripped him apart. We cried for him but the murderers paid us no mind. It was horrible, just horrible." Streampaw whispered hoarsely, her blue eyes wide at recalling the terrible story.  
"Do you know if anyone else escaped, alive?" Sunpaw asked after pressing herself against her trembling friend.  
"Uh, I think I saw Mudpaw and Cometpaw race out side-by-side. But I'm not sure."  
"Let's go look."  
Together, the two friends searched for the missing apprentices. They soon found Mudpaw, because of Streampaw's excellent site. With Mudpaw's help, Cometpaw was soon coaxed out of her hiding spot. Mudpaw pressed his side comfortingly against Cometpaw's shaking one.  
"It's alright, Cometpaw. Everything is alright. Calm down, now." Mudpaw calmed his friend.  
The group huddled together under some reeds and tried to figure out what had happened.  
"I'm so afraid, will we ever see mom again? What are we going to do?" Cometpaw asked her sister, Sunpaw.  
"Well, we need to see if there are any more cats left. Did anyone see if Moonpaw or Reedpaw was in the captured group?" Sunpaw replied.  
"No, Moonpaw left on a patrol with Snowtail and Blueriver and that was the last I saw him." Mudpaw answered.  
"And Reedpaw?" Streampaw asked the others.  
The others had no idea where he was.  
" I got to go look for him!" Sunpaw declared, "He could be dying from blood loss or something. I got to find him."  
Sunpaw tore out of their little makeshift shelter. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't find him. She searched and searched but she couldn't find him. Defeated, she trudged back to camp.  
"I didn't find him." She told the anxious group.  
Sad, miserable and scared, the group huddled together for warmth and tried not to imagine what had become of their beloved clan.  
"Reedpaw, where are you?" Sunpaw whispered before closing her eyes and nestling by Streampaw.  
One hour later, "Sunpaw, wake up!" Mudpaw begged as he nuzzled the ginger apprentice urgently.  
"What is it?" Sunpaw murmured.  
"Listen…"  
Sunpaw pricked her ears, she heard a faint meowing. She tensed and said, "Who is it? Has Thunderclan returned?"  
"I don't know, I thought I would wake you up so we could check it out together."  
"Alright. I'm coming!" Sunpaw yawned.  
Sunpaw and Mudpaw hurried towards the sound. Black paws and brown paws didn't make a sound on the damp floor. White fur and ginger fur crept along, looking for the noise that had disturbed their slumber. Finally, they came to a clearing, Training grounds.  
"Do you hear anything, Mudpaw?" Sunpaw asked.  
"No. But it the sound came from around here. Do you smell anything?" came the reply.  
"Let's spread out. We'll find it faster. Be very careful, not just careful but very careful, okay?" Sunpaw said.  
Sunpaw and Mudpaw went in opposite directions, Silverpelt shone brightly in the night sky. Sunpaw shivered as she thought of what might lie ahead of her but she bravely continued on. She wondered again what had happened to Reedpaw, how Thunderclan was treating Moonpaw and above all, how she would make Blackheart and Darkstar pay.  
The meowing sounded once more again, very close, breaking Sunpaw away from her thoughts. This time, something was achingly familiar in the voice. Without thinking, Sunpaw raced forward.  
Lying on his side on the sandy ground, his coat covered in blood, gasped Reedpaw.


	21. Later that Night

18: That Night

Sunpaw ran to Reedpaw's side, purring uncontrollably. She rubbed her head against his, not caring if she got drying blood on her. "Reedpaw, you're alive!" Sunpaw broke off when she examined Reedpaw, "Reedpaw, what happened?"

Reedpaw just gazed at Sunpaw, his amber eyes burning into her green ones. His eyes weren't burning with anger or jealousy, like they once were, but that strange look that Sunpaw couldn't make out.

"Sunpaw, I'm so glad to see you. I thought no one would ever find me here and I would die… and…" Reedpaw croaked.

Sunpaw put a gentle black paw over his mouth, "Shhh… Don't talk. Save your strength."

Sunpaw turned and called for Mudpaw. When the brown-pawed apprentice came, she whispered, "Reedpaw's really hurt. We need to take him back to the Riverclan camp. Maybe there will be some herbs or something there to help him."

"Hey, Reedpaw. Are you going to be okay in traveling back to the camp?" Mudpaw whispered.

Reedpaw tried to get to his feet but collapsed and said, "I think I'm going to need some help. Sorry, if I was a real apprentice, I wouldn't have all these bites and scratches. But I'm not. I can't even hunt properly."

"Don't say that!" Sunpaw hissed, "So you can't hunt very well, big deal, you can learn. I could teach you or you can ask Blueriver. Don't try to deny it Reedpaw, you are a great fighter. I've seen you do mock battles. You're athletic and could run forever, plus you're strong. Now come on. Let's get back to camp before someone sees us."

"Really?" Reedpaw muttered, "You really think so?"

"Of course I think so! I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it!" Sunpaw replied a little sharply.

Mudpaw and Sunpaw helped nudge Reedpaw to his feet. Then, they pressed against his sides to help steady him as he limped along. The trip back was very hard and tiring. Reedpaw kept stumbling on his unsteady legs. Sunpaw hoped they wouldn't meet a Thunderclan patrol, looking for any other prisoners. Starclan was with them; however, the group had still encountered no other cats when they limped into Riverclan's deserted clearing. Sunpaw closed her eyes when they walked past Sandshore's body.

"We need to bury him. He doesn't deserve this." Sunpaw said shakily after they passed the carcass. The other two nodded in silent agreement. Reedpaw couldn't go any further. He sunk his weary body onto the blood drying ground.

"Wait, here, Reedpaw. Mudpaw, I'm going to get your sister, Streampaw. She might be worried about where we are and what has happened." Sunpaw turned out of the camp and headed towards the reeds where they were sheltering. Streampaw was still sleeping. So she gently woke her friend.

"Streampaw, wake up. I need you!" Sunpaw called. "Silverpelt is still showing brightly!" Streampaw muttered grumpily. "We found Reedpaw and he's hurt. Come on." Sunpaw prodded her friend.

"Fine! I'm coming." Streampaw meowed, beginning to stretch.

Seeing that her friend needed no more prodding, Sunpaw turned to wake up Cometpaw. When Cometpaw had gotten up, Streampaw was ready too. The three cats hurried towards the deserted Riverclan camp with the stars shining down on their pelts. Reedpaw was still lying on the ground, licking his wounds and trying not to cry out with pain. Streampaw took one look at the bedraggled apprentice and raced towards the medicine cat's den. Soon, she reappeared with many different things hanging out of her mouth.

"Let's see… uh, let's try this one. This looks helpful. Maybe if I chew these things up…" Streampaw looked at the bunch of flowers, herbs and berries. Finally, she chose a yellow leaved plant. She gave it to Reedpaw, who ate it. Suddenly, he turned around and vomited.

"Oh, I guess that was yarrow. Sorry Reedpaw." Streampaw said looking crestfallen.

"No, that's good. By the training hollow, I was really hungry so I ate anything that was around me. I know it was really stupid, because I got a bellyache for it later and that was why I was moaning. The plant thing made sure I got the stuff I ate out before it could do anymore damage." Reedpaw encouraged.

Brightening, Streampaw looked eagerly at the bundles that lay before her. "Hey! I remember something! When I was a kit and I got a thorn in my paw, Leaffur gave me a poppy seed for pain! Reedpaw, eat these!" Streampaw exclaimed eagerly shaking seeds out of a poppy flower, "What other kinds of wounds do you have?"

"Well, I'm tired, hungry, and thirsty. I hate to admit it but I'm scared for my clan and ashamed that I ran off when I was attacked by another cat. My ear's bleeding and I'm scratched on my back, paw and leg."

"Uh, does anyone know what to do for bloody wounds?" Streampaw asked her friends gazing again at her bundle of stuff.

"I can figure that one out!" Cometpaw exclaimed, "Mudpaw, come fishing with me. Reedpaw can get the water off of a fish. Then, he can sleep; Streampaw can coat his wounds in cobwebs. There was some by the rock in the reeds where we camped, I can get that too!"

"Thanks so much, Cometpaw. Mudpaw would you go fishing with Cometpaw? That would really help. Remember to be careful. Don't get carried away with your fishing, Cometpaw. I know you'll bring us back a monstrous fish. Sunpaw and I can get the cobwebs." Streampaw directed.

The group broke off, Sunpaw and Streampaw to the reeds, and Mudpaw with Cometpaw to go fish.

"Reedpaw, go into the apprentice den. No wait! We should sleep in Glimmerstar's den, instead. It will be warmer. Don't get out until we come back. Or, if you want, the Nursery will be warm, too. You decide." Sunpaw told the tired apprentice before slinking out of camp with Streampaw.

Quickly, the friends walked to the reeds. Streampaw carefully wrapped her paw in a cobweb that hung between a rock and a reed. Sunpaw went for one that was stuck between two taller reeds; she had to stand on her hind legs to reach it. Another one was found stretched between two small rocks. When they had enough, they nervously turned back to camp.

"Streampaw, I hate this! No cat should have to crawl around in their own territory. What should we do?" Sunpaw said exasperatedly.

"Somehow, we've got to get help! Maybe go into Windclan or something. We have to help Glimmerstar. I know! We can… no, no that won't work. We need to discuss this with the others." Streampaw replied.

Sunpaw first went to the apprentice den, but Reedpaw wasn't there. She then went to the nursery, he wasn't there, either. Next, she checked Glimmerstar's den.  
"Where is he?" Sunpaw said to Streampaw after searching the den.

"Try the warrior's den or the elder's den."

The two raced to the warrior's den, first. Sunpaw felt a pang of sadness when the distant smell of the warriors that were once here drifted towards her. Sunpaw had never been in here. It was a hollowed log, snug but kind of drafty. They searched the empty moss beds. Sunpaw was about to turn around when she caught sight of a dark tabby pelt.

Sleeping, all curled up, was Reedpaw in Blueriver's nest.

"He must miss Blueriver a lot. Reedpaw told me that Blueriver was tough, but he had a soft warm side to him." Streampaw whispered.

Streampaw stepped forward and began to rasp her pink tongue over Reedpaw's ear. Reedpaw soon stirred, sadly looking at his mentor's bedding, "I wish Blueriver was here, he would tell me what to do. I came here because I can still smell his sharp, strong scent. If Darkstar or Grassfire kills him, their going to regret it every day of their stinking lives."

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Sunpaw asked Reedpaw.

"Or, I can just grab his bedding to wherever I sleep."

"Come on, Reedpaw. Stop moping! We need to clean you up so you can rescue Blueriver." Streampaw exclaimed.

Slowly, Reedpaw got up and padded out of the hollow log. Streampaw coated him with cobwebs, so that he looked like a spider's victim, all wrapped up in white.

"Is your pain gone?" Streampaw asked as she admired her work.

"Yes, you did an excellent job, Streampaw. Leaffur should take you on as his apprentice." Reedpaw replied gratefully making Streampaw's eyes glow with praise.

"Okay, now we need to discuss what we're going to do!" Sunpaw meowed.

"Well, we obviously need reinforcements. Someone needs to check on Thunderclan." Reedpaw started.

Suddenly, all ears turned to hear Cometpaw and Mudpaw stalk triumphantly into the clearing. Cometpaw had a two small fish in her mouth and Mudpaw carried a mouse in his.

"Eat up!" Cometpaw said proudly, dropping her two fish at Reedpaw's feet.

"Eating can wait! Hurry, gather all this stuff into a den. Not the apprentice den or the warriors, it's too open and the elder's den is too small. That leaves us with the leader's den or the nursery. We need to hurry, though. Soon it will be morning and we must discuss what we are to do!" Sunpaw hissed.

They decided to head to the nursery because it had a back entrance and it was much cozier. When all the stuff was ready, the cats sat down to eat. Sunpaw climbed onto Roseheart's nest and announced, "Okay, we must decide what we must do! We cannot just simply move into Windclan or Shadowclan! Any ideas?"

Streampaw, Mudpaw, Cometpaw and Reedpaw couldn't think of any suggestions.

Finally Sunpaw said, "Alright then, if we cannot think of any other suggestions than we must go with my plan. I know it is risky, but I think it might work. Now listen…"

"Sunpaw are you sure!" Streampaw cried after hearing her plan.

"Yes, it is the only way. While I am exploring Thunderclan with…Mudpaw, you must all desperately search for reinforcements."

"No, I'll go instead of Mudpaw." Reedpaw said solemnly.

"Reedpaw, are you sure? Can you handle it?" Mudpaw inquired.

"Of course I can!" Reedpaw snarled.

"Alright, it's decided. We eat with Cometpaw watching. Then, we administer our plans." Sunpaw said.

"Sunpaw, I should tell you something. I didn't catch the fish in the big river. I heard a lot of noise so I caught one in a little pond, that's why they're so small." Cometpaw said embarrassedly.

"Cometpaw! Why didn't you tell us?" Reedpaw raged.

"Reedpaw, shut up." Mudpaw, Streampaw and Sunpaw said together.

"We are being put through some really hard times now, it's not her fault." Streampaw said gently.

"But this does put everything out of order. We have to react now. No time for eating or resting. We must run and see what is up." Sunpaw ordered over her shoulder before racing out of the nursery.


	22. The Apprentice Plot

So sorry it's taken SO LONG! Thanks for the encouragement Meredith...

The apprentices headed towards Thunderclan territory with Sunpaw in the lead. Sunpaw halted suddenly and the others crashed in to her with a huff.

"Sunpaw! Move you big fluffy furball." Reedpaw hissed.

Ignoring the insult, Sunpaw turned to Cometpaw and whispered into her furry ear, "Where did you here the noises?"

Cometpaw pointed with her tail towards the mountains Sunpaw had climbed earlier. Sunpaw winced as if she had been scratched.

"What! I just pointed, I didn't even touch you! Don't pretend I hurt you, there is no time for games." Cometpaw hissed.

"Streampaw, did you wonder why when I found you, I was unmarked by Thunderclan's claws?" Sunpaw asked her friend, ignoring her sister's comment.

"Yes, I was." Came the reply.

"Well, I had asked Glimmerstar for the day off; I explored a mountain. And on the side of the mountain was a huge waterfall. The mountain isn't too far from here and in the direction you have just pointed, Cometpaw." Sunpaw explained icily calm.

Sunpaw didn't have to fill in the blanks. The other apprentices dropped their jaws and bulged their eyes.

"So you're saying that you think Darkstar is going to drown our clan members?" Mudpaw whispered horrified.

Sunpaw's worried expression told them everything.

"What are we going to do?" Streampaw whined.

"What can we do?" Reedpaw spat.

Mudpaw and Cometpaw exchanged glances before lowering their eyes, an expression of defeat. Sunpaw looked at them and gathered up scraps of courage.

"I have an idea."

The other cats looked up, listening.

"We'll still stick with the plan. I'll sneak up and listen to their conversation about what they are going to do with our clan. Then we'll decide from there. If I'm captured, run to Windclan for reinforcements." Sunpaw said.

"No, Sunpaw. I'm coming with you." Reedpaw said, "If there are two or three cats that find you we will have more of a chance to survive."

"Thanks, Reedpaw." Sunpaw said, her eyes glowing with admiration.

"Sunpaw, we will follow you up to a certain point. So you will not have to run back to us as far. All you will need to do is step back a few fox leaps and discuss the plan with us. Then, we will react." Streampaw said.

"If we succeed, where will we go?" Mudpaw asked curiously.

"I don't know. Figure that out while we crawl along." Sunpaw said.

The five friends touched noses in a "Good luck" or "May Starclan be with you" touch. Then, they began to crawl in the direction that Cometpaw had said.


	23. Action

Creeping forward, Sunpaw soon realized that Cometpaw was right, something was over here. The noises grew louder and louder. Sunpaw recognized it was the sound of meowing cats.

Taking a deep breath, Sunpaw looked up. Silverpelt was beginning to fade. "Yes, Starclan is with us. We are downwind from Thunderclan!" Sunpaw thought,

Finally, Streampaw, Mudpaw and Cometpaw stopped, according to the plan. Reedpaw and Sunpaw continued forward.  
Sunpaw's heart beat rapidly and her eyes grew wide with fear. She took comfort in deeply breathing in Reedpaw's scent.

Slowly creeping forward, Sunpaw wondered what she would do. She never completed that thought because Reedpaw and Sunpaw quietly climbed a slope, and stopped in their tracks. Thunderclan and Riverclan camped right below them.

Looking carefully, she noted that Thunderclan was three times the size of her clan. Riverclan lay in the middle, surrounded by a small circle of guards. Then, five rabbit hops away was a bigger circle of guards. The last group of guards, which was the biggest, was the same distance apart as the first and second groups of guards. The river roared under the rickety old bridge right behind them.

Sunpaw also noted that about 50 fox tails away was a log caught in the reeds.

"It would help us cross to Thunderclan territory very quickly." Sunpaw thought.

Suddenly, Darkstar stepped forward with Grassfire. She quickly made her way to the front of the captured clan and said, "Cats of Riverclan, we have already told you why we have captured you and why we are so large. Let Sandshore's body remind you of our strength and power. You must wonder what hope you have now and why I do not send the guards that surround you to kill you."  
"Because you only hide behind your guards to protect you!" Blueriver hissed.

Reedpaw tensed when he saw Darkstar start purring.  
"No!" he whispered.

Sunpaw slammed herself into Reedpaw and held him down when Grassfire lunged at Blueriver.

"Let me go!" Reedpaw hissed.

"No, stupid furball! I will not have you give away our position just to be killed by your mentor's side." Sunpaw hissed desperately through gritted teeth. "Wait and see what happens."

Blueriver and Grassfire rolled around the clearing in a windstorm of fur and blood. Finally, Grassfire bit Blueriver so sharply that Blueriver crumpled to the ground. Grassfire triumphantly placed his paws on the fallen deputy, "I've waited a long time to do this to you!"

Sunpaw wouldn't have been able to hold Reedpaw down if Darkstar hadn't said, "Grassfire, we do not need another example, yet."

The ginger deputy nodded but didn't let Blueriver go. Instead, he placed a paw on his neck and another on his chest; he also reached down and gathered some of the other deputy's neck fur in his jaws, just in case he tried to get up.

Finally, Reedpaw calmed down enough to be let go of.

"Anyway, with that interruption, let's continue. Guards, let Glimmerstar come forward." Darkstar spoke.

Sunpaw saw the guards leap forward on Darkstar's command. Snowtail leapt up too, trying to defend his leader. Sunpaw flinched as several guards swiped at Snowtail, making him go flying. They reached Glimmerstar with more problems coming from Moonpaw, Skypelt and Shimmerfur. The cats roughly nipped at Glimmerstar until she got to her feet. Sunpaw also noticed that one of the guards was Rabbitear.

"Let's go puny cat," Rabbitear mocked, making Reedpaw really tense up this time.

Glimmerstar was forced to walk up next to Darkstar. Glimmerstar's huge size made Darkstar look like a troublesome apprentice. But this did not bother Darkstar and she purred, "Ah, my defiant little friend! Glimmerstar, we are taking your clan into Thunderclan territory, whether you like it or not. Once your clan is there, you will face the decision of death or joining Thunderclan! Anything you would like to say?"

Sunpaw didn't hear her leader's reply. She turned to Reedpaw and quickly nudged him back the way they had come.

Streampaw, Mudpaw and Cometpaw rushed over to them. They ran another twenty fox length away in the reeds before starting to whisper desperately to each other.  
"Darkstar is forcing our clan to cross the river and into Thunderclan territory! She's not going to let them go!" Sunpaw said despairingly.

"Grassfire has Blueriver pinned down, too!" Reedpaw moaned to himself.

"What are we going to do?" Streampaw asked.

"We need to get to Thunderclan's territory before them. Maybe we can pick them off, one by one." Cometpaw suggested.

"No, they're too large. Remember, Cometpaw. Didn't you see them in the fight? They outnumber our whole clan 3 to 1!" Mudpaw corrected.

"That still doesn't mean we can't try!" Cometpaw snorted, agitated.

"Cometpaw is right!" Streampaw whispered, "We still need to try. If we die for our clan in trying, than so be it!"

The others nodded in approval.

"The bridge is dangerous and narrow, trust me, I would know! They won't be able to cross it very fast, maybe four at the most each time. They can't swim because the water is too swift and half of them would drown. There is a log 100 rabbit hops upstream. We can cross in the darkness and not be noticed. While they gather themselves to go across the bridge we can maybe steal back a few Riverclan cats that won't be noticed. Then, the ones that have already crossed might be easy to reach, too." Sunpaw explained.

"Where will we go afterwards? We certainly cannot go back to our camp!" Mudpaw said.

"We can go to Windclan or Shadowclan but I think Windclan would be easier because it's closer." Streampaw said.

"Anymore questions?" Sunpaw asked.

No one had any more questions. Quietly they stalked to where the log was.

"I'll stay here." Streampaw said, "Incase of… Incase of if cats break off this way."

"Good thinking, Streampaw! Will anyone else join her?"

"I'll stay with my sister." Mudpaw said.

"I will, too," Cometpaw agreed, "Reedpaw?"

"Um…, okay, if it's easier for you."

"Yes, it is. While I go across to Thunderclan's side, you four wait over here. When we break away you can help guide Riverclan towards Windclan territory, since Windclan is friendlier."

With a nod of agreement, all but one of the apprentices slid back into the brush. The ginger-colored apprentice started towards the log with a determined look on her face.

The she-cat placed a paw on the wood, but brought it back with discus when she realized it was cold and slimy.

"The things I do for my clan!" Sunpaw thought exasperatedly before putting her weight on the shifty log.

The log groaned in protest but held Sunpaw's weight. Sunpaw relaxed a little more before taking her next step. She got to the middle of the log, where the water was roaring. Sunpaw embedded her claws into the wet rotting wood. Sunpaw gritted her teeth; she didn't trust the log any longer. She gathered herself and leaped towards the sandy bank. She hit the bank with a plop. Sunpaw stood and hastily shook off the sand that had gathered on her coat.

Now on Thunderclan territory, Sunpaw waited a moment longer before running towards the little bridge.

"What if Thunderclan catches my friends hiding in the bushes? Reedpaw is in no condition to fight! I have to hurry!" Sunpaw thought.

In her haste, Sunpaw forgot to be careful. The sand churned up from under the cat's racing paws. Sunpaw suddenly slid to a stop about 4 rabbit hops away from the bridge. She sniffed for enemies and tried to catch a glimpse of the cats on the other side.

"What are they doing?" Sunpaw began to pace back and forth, "I must see! If Riverclan is making a hopeless revolt, one more cat will help them!"

Sunpaw trembled, but quickly shook it away, when she delicately placed a paw on the shaky old bridge. "This is no time to have a nervous breakdown, Sunpaw. Calm yourself!" the apprentice thought before taking another step forward.

In the middle, Sunpaw could make out the cats on the other side and understand what they were saying. Something suddenly caught Sunpaw's eye, a light grey pelt. Sunpaw gasped with horror when Streampaw, scratched and slightly bleeding, was herded towards Darkstar by two massive white toms. Streampaw was stopped beside Glimmerstar and the apprentice turned and nuzzled her leader comfortingly.

"Why did Streampaw let herself be caught? I really needed her for our plan! Why aren't the others with her? This could really mess up my plans." Sunpaw angrily thought.

However, Sunpaw tingled with pride when she saw what her friend did next. Instead of crouching in submission, like Sunpaw had expected, Streampaw stared in defiance at Darkstar when the black cat cleared her throat.

"Where was this apprentice hiding?" Darkstar said apprentice with such distaste that Sunpaw cringed for Streampaw.

"Uh…" One of the toms said.

After a minute, Darkstar spat scathingly, "Well, Dullstripe, are you going to tell us or not? Where was this cat hiding?"

Dullstripe's eyes sparked a bit of fear before returning to their normal blankness. "Well, uh, we found her right behind the hill over there. She was a fighter! Blundertail said that he wanted to have a go at her, so I let him. Before I could marvel at her pretty eyelashes, Blundertail was pinned. I decided to step in from there, she was no match for me and Blunder…" Dullstripe broke off as Blundertail slammed into him.

"Lair! You were the one pinned and I was the one that saved you! She surrendered to me, not you!" Blundertail spat angrily.

"Shut up, fools. All that matters is that you caught an apprentice that apparently escaped our clutches. Tell me, cat, where were you?" Darkstar interrupted.

Sunpaw winced again for her friend; she wondered what her friend would do at such questioning. Streampaw drew herself up and said, still defiant, "Why should I tell you? I'm here now, and that's all that should matter."

Sunpaw had never dreamed that Streampaw kindled this much defiance in her.

"I want to know because I am now your leader and leaders need to know these things. Did you see that old elder's body?" Darkstar paused to watch Streampaw scrunch her shoulders and look away, trying to forget the horrible image that now filled her mind. "He was an example to your clan. If you do not want to become my next example, I suggest you tell me." Darkstar continued.

"Fine, if it makes you happy, my wondrous new leader, I will tell you." Streampaw meowed sarcastically, "I was sent off by the medicine cat during the fight to search for cobwebs and more poppy seeds. Suddenly, everything was quiet so I sprinted back, everyone was gone. So, I searched my territory and found you. While I was looking, these mouse-brains came up and attacked me. You heard their story, so I am now here. Any more questions?"

Sunpaw breathed a deep sigh of relief that Streampaw had not given away their plot in the least of ways.

"Was any one else with you; like little ransom kit, for example and that cat, who ran away from us a little while ago?" Darkstar suddenly asked, making Sunpaw stiffen in horror.

"Who, Ransom Kit? Who's that? You'll have to be more specific." Streampaw asked looking confused.

"You know very well who Ransom kit is. I think you called her… Blackheart, what was it?"

"Oh, her! Well, the clan was so mad at her for doing what she did that one winter day, before she was apprenticed; the kit went out and drowned herself. That's what we think because we never found her body."

Darkstar finally looked satisfied and turned away, when to Sunpaw's dismay Blackheart swiped a paw at Streampaw. The grey body bent back just in time.

"You lie, little kitty! Darkstar, you have been deceived by this story teller. When Silverwings and Rabbitear came to us, they brought us their kit as well. However, the foolish cat, didn't want to join us. So we gave him a little time to run. Somehow, the cat escaped. I ran to the river to block his path and I saw that two of his companions had found him. As they swam across the river, one cat got swept away. I recognized this cat as the one I had scarred. They called her Sunpaw. So, noble leader, this cat has lied and should die in your presence!"

"That shouldn't be necessary just yet, I think. Well, cat?" Darkstar meowed dryly.

Streampaw's face broke into a cheesy smile, "Well, it did happen to one of our kits."

"Take her away from my site! Cat, you will be punished dearly for this but we are running out of time." Darkstar meowed, "Bring this clan's old leader forward."

Slowly, Streampaw worked her way towards Riverclan. Once there, Sunpaw saw her bend over and whisper fiercely into Skypelt's ear.

"Now, Glimmerstar, let's get back to our conversation. Since you don't have any choice about where your clan is going and you don't want to say anything nice, let's move on!" Darkstar meowed but looked away when she heard hissing.

Sunpaw saw the two white toms locked in combat, hissing and snarling, the two whirled around in a snowstorm.

"What are you doing, Blundertail and Dullstripe?" Darkstar asked impatiently.

Sunpaw didn't here the angry replies but she saw Streampaw's eyes grow wide with anger and despair; the Riverclan cats quickly surrounded Streampaw.  
Darkstar ignored the shifting and meowed again, "We will now cross the bridge! Dullstripe and Blundertail, you will accompany me across the bridge with Glimmerstar. Leave that poor apprentice alone for right now. If she stays with Thunderclan you can continue in your fighting, for I think she would make an excellent queen, but only then! Do I make myself clear?"

The white pelted dim-wits started to move towards Glimmerstar, who hissed at the approaching toms. Darkstar quickly made it stop, however, when two other warriors fiercely pounced on her and forced her to the ground. Glimmerstar struggled for a while, but was finally forced to lie still.  
"Much better, Glimmertail!" Darkstar mocked, "Soon, you will learn that it is not always wise to try to use brawn against brain, which you obviously have so little of!"

Sunpaw stiffened but stayed where she was.

"Come now, don't treat a cat this way! It's barbaric! Move along," Darkstar made a strange clicking sound in her throat to spur them on.

Sunpaw turned and urgently crawled off the bridge.

"What should I do?" She thought aloud, "Glimmerstar, for her honor, is sure to show defiance sometime! Then, they'll kill her! Does she still have all of her nine lives that Starclan gave her? How many times can she be killed before a new leader is needed?"

All seemed hopeless until facts popped into Sunpaw's head, "They cannot cross the bridge all at once! I can wait until I can reach Glimmerstar, Darkstar herself said she would go first. That's it!"

With new hope in mind, Sunpaw crouched by the foot of the bridge and waited…

YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER!


	24. Sunspirit

An//: sorry it's taken SO Long to update. Thanks for the support, oceanwind and company!

_Sunspirit_

Soon, Sunpaw heard the soft sound of paws on the bridge. Very careful not to give her location away, Sunpaw edged closer towards the bridge. Breathing deeply, Sunpaw was so thankful that the wind had shifted towards her direction. She noticed Glimmerstar's scent and three other Thunderclan scents.

"Not too many cats guarding her!" Sunpaw thought relieved.

The Thunderclan cats were Blundertail, Dullstripe and Darkstar, Glimmerstar was plodding along, weak from loss of blood and sapped of her strength from fighting all day. She was sandwiched between the two toms and Darkstar was a way in front. A board creaked when Darkstar put her weight on it, this was Sunpaw's cue.

The bridge was 30 rabbit hops long, but only 20 of those rabbit hops were suspended over the river. The other 10 were on soft grass. Sunpaw had checked out the boards and one of them was about to tear off. She had pulled on the board a little more until it was barely hanging. She had to be very careful because that board was the first board over the river. The board that Darkstar had just stepped on was exactly 10 boards before the loose one.

Sunpaw chuckled to herself at the thought of Darkstar's surprise as she crashed through the boards. However, Sunpaw was chilled to the bone when she heard Darkstar meow to Dullstripe, "You take the front, I want to be by my friend, Glimmertail."

Sunpaw saw Dullstripe grumble but obediently take the front. Sunpaw smacked her furry head with a paw when she realized her whole plan must change. Darkstar wouldn't care if that stupid warrior drowned! She would be more concerned that she kept her prisoner.

So instead of watching the show of Darkstar yowling and calling when she was swept downstream, Sunpaw now had to think of another plan. Realization quickly took place in Sunpaw, "Darkstar isn't going to have enough warriors to guard her! It will be an even fight!"

Thought was jerked away from her when Dullstripe stopped with just one paw on the trick-board, "I don't like it! Why do I have to be the one that goes forward, first? What if I fall? Blundertail will get the good looking cat! Why doesn't he go forward?"

Sunpaw shook her head at the dull cat's stupidity; he was going to start a fight with his friend and in front of Darkstar! Blundertail stepped forward, his back arched, "Maybe I deserve her!"  
Darkstar stopped the fight before it broke out, "Fools! Stop fighting. Dullstripe, if it makes you feel better, Blundertail and you will go first. I can take care of Glimmertail by myself."

The toms nodded and stepped forward, together. Sunpaw flinched when Dullstripe stepped on the board, with a groan the board gave way, making the white tom fall. With a splash he crashed into the foamy water. Blundertail look through the hole with disbelief ,"I'm coming, Dullstripe, old buddy, ol' pal!" Blundertail called into the water before dropping through the hole.

As soon as Blundertail disappeared through the hole Darkstar called for another warrior to replace him.

As quick as lighting, Glimmerstar summoned the last of her energy to swipe at Darkstar with her thorn sharp claws and experienced battle skills. The blow slashed across Darkstar's shoulder, forcing the Thunderclan leader a few steps backwards. Glimmerstar raised her claws again and dangerously snarled, but Sunpaw could see that all of her strength, power and endurance had been spent in her effort.

Darkstar quickly recovered and mocked Glimmerstar's final efforts, "Ha, old queen, is that the best you can do! Look at you; you're totally out of energy, almost submissive.

Before Glimmerstar could push herself one last time to fight, Darkstar pushed her forward, making the Riverclan leader stumble. "Move old flee-bag! How can you call yourself a leader?" Darkstar then, slashed at Glimmerstar, the Riverclan leader snarled in defiance but was too weak to join in another fight.

"That's right, Glimmertail, submit to Thunderclan! If you continue this lovely behavior, you can become an excellent Thunderclan prisoner or elder, I haven't decided yet! Let's move forward towards your new life as a Thunderclan member, not a leader." Darkstar purred.

Glimmerstar managed to hiss one last time before forced to step forward by Darkstar's commanding claws.

Sunpaw decided now was the time to act. But before she bounded up and gave away her hiding spot, Silverwings appeared.

"What would you like me to do, master?" Silverwings gushed to Darkstar.

"Just keep watch."

It didn't matter if they're were two. Sunpaw had to do it now! Shaking her head at the chances, Sunpaw crawled under the bridge back towards the raging river. Sunpaw found another gap in the bridge, three boards away from the one that the white toms had fallen through. Taking action, Sunpaw collected herself for the spring upward.

"3…2…1….." Sunpaw thought before leaping upwards with all her leg strength.

Sunpaw saw Silverwings's eyes widen with disbelief, she thought she saw Glimmerstar's eyes glow with pride.

"Little Ransom kit! I was wondering where you went!"

"Darkstar, release my clan."  
"Give me one good reason."

"You won't have to be humiliated when you lose to a half-grown apprentice." Sunpaw hissed in reply.

Darkstar smiled, "One moment, Ransom."

Darkstar turned to Glimmerstar, "Glimmertail, in order for you to become part of Thunderclan, you must trust us as a kit trusts its mother. You are limping, tired and bleeding. How can you even take another step? So for your best interest, I command you to lie still on this bridge."

"I am not your warrior, slave, apprentice or queen to command!" Glimmerstar hissed angrily.

"Glimmerstar is not your slave." Sunpaw yowled enraged.

"Kitty, I asked you for one moment, I'll deal with you later." Darkstar meowed to Sunpaw before continuing, "Ah, Glimmertail, this is not your decision! You're forgetting that I now control your whole life! Picture this, Glimmertail. You say you will not lie on this bridge, no matter what. Yet you and I both now you will." Darkstar purred. "Silverwings?"

Sunpaw watched as Silverwings swiftly forced Glimmerstar down onto her stomach. Darkstar reached out and pulled the silver cat's paws out from under her. Glimmerstar growled and struggled to regain her feet. However, the two Thunderclan cats quickly silenced the struggle.

Turning back to Sunpaw, Darkstar purred, "Now, I will fight you. If you lose, you will join Glimmerstar's fate."  
"And if I win?" Sunpaw hissed expectantly.

"Glimmertail will be handed over to you. That's why she had to lie down. It would not be a fair fight, don't you think? She's like a prize!" Darkstar smiled.

"Well since we're talking, I have a few more things to say. Wonder why all of a sudden the board gave away under Stupidstripe?" Sunpaw meowed.

"Because the bridge is rotting away, he should have been more careful." Darkstar shrugged.

"Or was it…" Sunpaw said smugly but got a little nervous when Darkstar's eyes began to glow.

"You little rascal, your even more like me than I thought…"

"No, I'll never be like you! How can you ever dream of scratching a leader when she's down or killing a poor elder?" Sunpaw spat at Darkstar.

"Well, I killed my kits, deputy, mate and leader. Nobody knows that, I mean nobody alive."

"What!" Sunpaw croaked.

"Of course, they were all in my way, like you." Darkstar hissed

"Darkstar, wondrous one, is this a fight between you and the kit or do you want me to join?" Silverwings asked who was crouched by Glimmerstar, who had managed to sit up.

"No, Silverwings, you stay and watch Glimmertail."

"You cowards! Face me, Darkstar!" Sunpaw hissed wickedly.

"Very well kitty. I…" Darkstar broke off as she charged at Sunpaw.

Sunpaw ducked just in time to escape Darkstar's needle-like claws. She did not wait for Darkstar to land before slashing at her hated enemy's back end. Darkstar had surprising agility, once she landed, she smoothly turned and whipped her claws around.

This time, Darkstar's claws met in Sunpaw's fur. Sunpaw was thrown and landed on a board which shifted and screeched under her weight. Before Sunpaw could counter-attack, Darkstar was on top of her and staring down.

"That was very quick. You're weaker than I expected, Ransom Kit. I've decided to change my mind. I don't want you to submit to Thunderclan and have you eventually lead a revolt. I want to see you die." Darkstar purred with satisfaction.

While Darkstar was talking, Sunpaw slowly began to raise her hind legs up. Slowly, they recoiled and waited.

"Glimmertail, don't worry, Sunpaw will die. You can mourn for her when you are in the Thunderclan camp as a queen. I have decided your fate. Blackheart has told me that he wants to pass his genes on and he needs a steady mate to help him. I told him you would suite him perfectly. He likes to have a feisty mate." Darkstar purred evilly to the captured leader.

"Any last words to your beloved friend, Glimmertail, Blackheart's new queen? Don't you think she would make a good one? Thunderclan has been low on apprentices." Darkstar meowed.

"You are a sick cat, Darkstar. Glimmerstar would have been a queen if she had wanted."

"Oh, did you want to be like BlackQueen?"

"Her name is Glimmerstar!" Sunpaw yowled, at the same time thrusting her legs up into Darkstar's belly.

Darkstar was thrown off of Sunpaw and slammed against Silverwings. Glimmerstar pushed out with a hind leg, "That's for the 'BlackQueen' plot!"

Darkstar teetered for a moment, and then crashed backwards. Unfortunately for Darkstar, Glimmerstar's enraged push had Silverwings over the edge of the bridge, but Silverwings had been able to catch hold on a plank. As Silverwings struggled for a better grip, she felt a tail. Thinking it was Glimmerstar or Sunpaw, she bit it and tried to climb up it.

Darkstar's scream was heard in the Riverclan/Thunderclan camp as she with Silverwings, plummeted down into the raging, foamy water.

Cats screeched with horror and the River bank seemed to be coated with fur. Cats came from every direction and frantically began chasing their leader down the current.

Vaguely, Sunpaw thought of the waterfall. Shaking her head, Sunpaw turned to Glimmerstar. "Are you alright? What did they do to you?"

"I will feel better once I am safe in Windclan territory. Oh, my apprentice, you were so brave!" Glimmerstar purred.

"Hurry, we must leave before they come back! Can you walk?" Sunpaw asked.

"Of course I can! Hurry and run back towards our clan and tell them to rush towards Windclan's territory. I will meet you there." Glimmerstar said before limping away.

Sunpaw turned and raced up the bridge, careful to leap over the missing plank.


	25. The Escape

**An: I know, I know. I haven't updated in eons... I'm sorry. But anyways, here's another chapter. And hey... if you're feeling nice, you can review!**

Sunpaw exploded into the clearing and to her satisfaction, saw that most of Riverclan was charging towards Windclan. Only Blueriver was left, lying on his side, gasping for breath. She raced over to the fallen deputy's side, "Can you make it to Windclan?"

"Yes, I can. Just help me up!" Blueriver meowed determinedly. 

Sunpaw pushed the grey-blue tom to his feet, he was covered in drying blood- but there was fire burning in his brown eyes. With the help of Reedpaw, the tom was able to hobble, beginning the long journey to Windclan. Looking around, she noticed that everyone else had left them. Pricking her ears, she could here the distant panic-stricken meows of Thunderclan trying to rescue their leader. 

"Where is Glimmerstar?" Blueriver suddenly meowed nervously. 

"She decided to travel to Windclan right away, I guess. She told me she would meet us there. The sooner we get there the sooner we see her!" Sunpaw quietly explained. 

Blueriver seemed satisfied and tried to limp faster. Far away, Sunpaw caught a glimpse of Windclan's borders. Looking up, Sunpaw sent thanks to Starclan that Thunderclan had not caught up with them yet. 

"Blueriver, how are you doing?" Sunpaw asked, anxious for the deputy's well-being. 

"I'm doing fine, Sunpaw, now that I am free. Tell me, how many moons are you?"  
Surprised by the question, Sunpaw answered, "Well, I am now 11 moons." 

"Excellent, you will have to tell us the story, you know," Blueriver replied. 

"What story?" 

Slowly the sun broke away from the captivating night sky. Sunpaw's namesake struck her pelt with one of its golden rays, warming her thoughts, body and attitude. 

"Blueriver, to pass the time, will you tell us what happened?" Reedpaw asked hesitantly. 

"Well, only if Sunpaw tells her story." Blueriver meowed. 

"Deal, can you please go first?" Sunpaw replied. 

"Alright, right after you left, Sunpaw, Glimmerstar decided to stock up on supplies. Everyone was in and out of the camp. Cometpaw went out on a fishing patrol with Mudpaw, and Honeywhiskers. Reedpaw, Snowtail, Moonpaw and I went to patrol our borders, while Streampaw, Skypelt, Shimmerfur and Morningdawn went out to search for herbs.  
"While we were patrolling, Reedpaw brilliantly scented a Thunderclan patrol on our side of the river. We went to go check it out and the scent led us to the edge of Sunningrocks. I sent Reedpaw away to tell Glimmerstar what we had discovered. Right after Reedpaw had disappeared, we were attacked. It was an unfair fight, five to three; all of the Thunderclan cats were experienced warriors. With these odds, we were quickly taken captive.

"Moonpaw was finally pinned to the ground by a creamy she-cat. She threatened to make chopped crow food if we immediately didn't surrender. Moonpaw showed no fear- I am sure Snowtail is very proud of him. Instead of whimpering, Moonpaw goaded his attacker on. He snarled that if his sister was able to pin him down in seconds, a warrior should be able to do much better. However, Moonpaw stopped his snarling when the she-cat whipped a paw, glinting with sharp claws, over his ear. 

"They brought us to the bridge and made us wait. I felt like a fool, captured in my own territory. Soon, Glimmerstar and the others arrived, captured as well. Then, you saved us and now I am traveling to Windclan." Blueriver finished. 

"What happened after Thunderclan chased Darkstar?" Sunpaw asked. 

"Streampaw let herself be captured to tell the others about the plan. When Darkstar went for a swim, the clan knew what to do." Reedpaw answered. 

"Oh." Sunpaw meowed. 

"Now, on your part of the deal, tell us your story." Blueriver said. 

With Sunpaw's mind recovering her story, time passed by quickly. Slowly, Windclan's boundaries became nearer and nearer. 

"When Darkstar crashed into the water, Blackheart completely forgot about me. He turned tail and raced down after her." Sunpaw completed her story as they passed the Windclan scent markers. 

Blueriver suddenly stiffened, "Do you smell that?" he asked as he sniffed the air. 

Sunpaw opened her mouth and let the air float past her scent glands located in the roof of her mouth. She sighed in relief when she did not smell Thunderclan. However, she did smell another scent, it was… 

Skypelt sprinted towards Sunpaw with two Windclan cats streaking after her.  
"I found you! Blueriver are you okay?" Skypelt meowed hurriedly. 

"Hi, Skypelt, did everyone make it back alright?" Sunpaw asked. 

"Yes, I think so. Blueriver, we need to put some herbs on those wounds!" Skypelt said distractedly. 

One of the Windclan cats, a tortoiseshell she-cat spoke up, "Greetings from Windclan, I am an apprentice and this is Stripedfur."

Sunpaw nodded her head in acknowledgement towards the cat and her companion, who had a cream base coat with bold dark swirls and stripes finish. "Thank you, has our leader already told you of our circumstance?" 

"Yes, she and Tabbystar have talked it over. Tabbystar has agreed that you may stay until the threat passes." The apprentice answered. 

"Will you show us the way to your camp?" Reedpaw asked. 

"Sunpaw, do you want to go ahead with the Windclan cats? I can help Blueriver for right now," Skypelt offered. 

"Thanks, Skypelt!" Sunpaw replied eagerly before bounding after the Windclan cats.  
Windclan territory was untouched by Thunderclan. The vast flat territory with its springy turf lent energy to Sunpaw's travel wearisome body. She felt comforted as they placed much distance from Thunderclan territory. The apprentice and Stripedfur did not talk much, just traveled in the direction of their camp. 

When a rabbit darted out from under Sunpaw's nose, she gleefully gave chase. She had never chased a rabbit before but the relief made her carefree. Thunderclan had been so close from destroying Riverclan that Sunpaw felt icy teeth tingling in her heart. She had never really taken such joy in hunting but the experience had made her realize how much she would have missed it. 

The rabbit swerved in and out of rocks and shrub and still Sunpaw chased it. Finally, when the already tired Sunpaw began to run out of steam, the rabbit turned the wrong way. It ran straight into Stripedfur and the strange colored cat pounced and took its life before the prey could squeak. 

Sunpaw flopped down on the grassy ground and began to groom her ruffled fur. 

"Not bad, for a Riverclan cat." Stripedfur snorted. 

"Thanks!" Sunpaw meowed in reply. 

"Come on Sunpaw! No time to groom yourself, Tabbystar will be waiting for our return." Skypelt meowed. 

Sunpaw watched as Stripedfur picked up the rabbit and trotted down a hill towards a thick undergrowth patch. Many cat scents floated towards Sunpaw, meaning that Windclan camp was most likely located in the undergrowth. Sunpaw waited for Blueriver, Skypelt and Reedpaw to catch up before hurrying down the hill and crawling into the camp. 

"No wonder why Thunderclan didn't try to control Windclan!" Sunpaw thought as thorns, thistles and fox tails brushed past her, clumping in her fur. 

When Sunpaw finally pushed herself through the wall, she found that Glimmerstar was waiting for her. 

"Sunpaw, I'm glad that you are here. Do you know where Blueriver is?" Glimmerstar meowed. 

In reply, Sunpaw pointed with her tail and said, "Yes, he traveled with me. He's right around the corner." 

Nodding, Glimmerstar pushed herself through the defensive brush and disappeared. 

Exhaustion hit her like a blow. Suddenly, all Sunpaw could think about was sleep. She searched for a hiding place, where she would not be disturbed. She soon came across a wide stump and behind it there was a flat smooth rock. Crawling up to it, Sunpaw could see that the stump would hide her from view. The tired apprentice stretched out on the rock, stretching her tired muscles. Yawning widely, Sunpaw quickly fell asleep while her ginger fur glowed with warmth from the sun's rays. 


End file.
